La Clée
by roxanne.p
Summary: Hailey Darwin est une adolescente normale, mais on dit souvent que les apparences sont trompeuses. Angel/Oc
1. Journée Normale

_Hello Toute le Monde _

_Voici ma première fic ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire .._

**Personnages:**Pratiquement tout les élèves de l'école des mutants,plus quelqu'uns que j'ai inventer dont le personnage principale!

**Genre**: Action,Amour,un peu d'Hurmour et d'Aventure

**Disclaimer:**À part quelque uns,tout les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel(Dure vérité...)

_Maintenant,voici la description de certains personnages importants que j'ai inventé:_

**Hailey Darwin:** _(personnage principale)_ Elle a les cheveux longs et noirs,les yeux bleu très pâle.Elle est de taille normal pour ses 16 ans,et elle est mince mais un peu musclé.Elle est indépendante,elle déteste que les gens lui demande quoi faire.

Elle a été adopté par plusieur familles,15 exactement depuis que ses parents sont morts,depuis qu'elle a 6 ans donc.Elle a eu plusieurs familles car elle a mauvais caractère avec ceux qu'elle n'aime pas et elle s'attire beaucoup d'ennuis.Maintenant,elle à été adopté par une famille qui vit à St-George,une banlieu de riche et de snob qui fait face au fleuve.

A 8 ans,elle à une de nombreuses opérations pour avoir des "griffes" au bout des doigts(comme Deathstriker dans le 2e film).Elle étaoit supposé être un modèle révolutionnaire,une mutante obéissante pour la guerre.Elle s'est heureusement sauvé du laboratoire et c'est caché longtemps,ne sachant quoi faire.Un jour,une madame passa et l'amena dans un orphelinat,ou le compte des ses nombreuses familles adoptives commença.

Elle n'a jamais pardonné ce qu'ils lui on fait subir dans la salle d'opérations et elle essaille de se rappeler du mieux qu'elle le peut les évènements,ayant tout oublier.

C'est la plus forte de tout les mutants mais elle ne sait pas encore comment controler ses pouvoirs parfaitement.

**Ava Jonhson:** _(meilleure amie d'Hailey) _Ava a les cheveux mi-longs blond et les yeux brun.Elle a aussi 16 ans et elle est mince.Drôle,entrainante et toujours heureuse,plusieurs se demande pourquoi elle se tient avec Hailey.

Lorsqu'Hailey est arrivé dans l'école de St-George,Ava est la seule qui l'est approché et essayé de devenir son ami.Ça a porté fruit car maintenant,elles sont les meilleures amies du monde.Ses parents sont de riches médecin et elle vit dans une des plus grandes maisons de la ville près du fleuve.Elle n'est pas populaire,mais elle aimerait bien l'être et défois elle en veut à Hailey de ne pas être plus "cool".Malgré cela,elle s'entende très bien.

Elle est très facile à manipulé,elle l'ait constamment par ses parents et par les gens populaires.

**Olivier Jonhson: **_(père d'Ava) _Olivier a 45 ans,il est très grand.C'est un riche médecin qui fait des expérience assez douteuse .. Nous en appronderont plus sur lui à travers les chapitres !

_Maintenant,place à l'histoire !_

**La Clé**

**Chapitre 1:**

**Journée normal chez les Darwin**

_Un flash aveuglant..Des images floues..Des cris de petites filles..De grosses mains près de son visage..D'autres cris.._

Hailey Darwin se réveilla encore en sueur.Elle regarda son cadran qui annonçait 2 heures.Elle soupira et se mit les mains dans le visages.À chaque matin,c'était la même chose.Le même rêve revenait continuellement la hanter sans même qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il représentait.Elle avait déjà essayer de rester endormi plus longtemps avec des somnifères et un tas d'autres trucs,mais rien n'y fesait:son rêve était trop fort pour qu'elle le supporte jusqu'au bout.

Elle regarda le plafond haut de sa chambre.Dieu qu'elle détestait cette maison et cette famille!Si seulement elle pouvait...Non.Elle avait déja réfléchi à cette pensée et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Ava.

Après 2 heures de réflexion,ne pouvant plus rester coucher,elle sortit de son grand lit et alla dans sa salle de bain personnel:l'un des seul bon côté à sa vie ici...Elle prit une longue douche de 45 minutes.Ensuite,elle s'habilla avec son habit de jogging,un t-shirt bleu et une veste noir avec des pantalon d'exercise noir,et décendit le grand escalier menant à la cuisine s'en faire attention de faire trop de bruit pour réveiller tout le monde,ce qui ne la dérengeait pas du tout.

Elle entra dans la grande cuisine,se prit un bol et y versa des céréal et alluma la télévision aux nouvelles.

_"Quatres autres mortes ont été retrouvé en bas de la falaise de la ville de St-George hier soir vers 9h00.Personnes n'est en mesure de dire qui sont ces quatres personnes,mais on sait que se serait une bande d'adolescent.On a retrouvé des brulures au 3e degrée sur 3 des corps ainsi que traces de mutilation et les doctoeur ont diagnostiqué une perte anormale du fer dans tout les corps !Sachant que cela est impossible,les policiers n'écarte pas l'hypothèse tant redouté:les mutants..."_

-Encore c'est maudit mutans...

Hailey n'u pas à se retourner pour savoir que c'était Jimmy,le fils de ses parents adoptifs.Grand,quaterback de l'équipe de football et populaire,Jimmy était le parfait enfant...Si on aimait les gars stupide qui ne comptait que sur leur physique.

-Ils tuent des humains,et ensuite ils veulent qu'on les accepte dans notre société!Ils sont fous...

-Les humains tuent eux aussi et la société les accepte quand même,_répliqua Hailey._

Étant elle même mutante,elle savait ce que c'était de devoir se cacher de tout le monde normal.Personne ne savait qui elle était réellement.Une mutante...

Elle entendit des voix,ses "parents",discutant du problème mutant,comme ils aimaient l'appeler.Ils étaient de ceux qui détestait les gens anormaux,ou différent a eux.Les mutants étaient donc en haut de leur liste des choses qu'il fallait détruire.

-Vois-tu chérie,c'est ça le problème aujourd'hui!La société est prêt à accepter n'importe qui!

-La preuve..._Fit Hailey d'un ton froid en désignant Robert,son "père"._

-Ah,Ah,Ah..._Répliqua-t-il sur un to sarcastique._

-Je savais que ça te ferait mourire de rire...

-Ah bon tu lis dans les pensées maintenant?

-Non,mais t'es tellement prévisible...

Robert ne dit rien,ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.En fait,il ne savait jamais quoi répondre aux nombreuses répliques d'Hailey,qui souriait intérieurement.Maria,sa "mère" lui envoya un regard meutrier et Hailey répondit par un beau sourire.Jimmy,lui,était rester devant la télévision et n'avait rien écouter de ce qui venait de se passer.Après avoir terminé son bol de céréale,elle se leva,s'attacha les cheveux et dit:

-Bon.Je vais courir.Ne m'attendez pas.

-On ne t'attend jamais.

Elle regarda avec dégout Jimmy et secoua la tête.Elle traversa la cuisine et s'aprêta a sortir lorsque la voix de Maria retentit...

-C'est ça que l'éducation de ses vrais parents a donnée!Autant dire que la Terre se porte mieux depuis qu'ils sont morts...

Le visage d'Hailey devint rouge.Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma violemment,entendant un vase se casser derrière elle.Elle mit le capuchon de sa veste sur sa tête et se mit à courire,sèchant rageusement ses yeux pleins d'eau.Elle n'aimait pas entendre parler de ses parents,elle ne s'en souvenait pas tant que ça,sauf le jour de leur mort ou elle était présente.Quelqu'un d'intelligent n'aurait jamais dis ce que Maria avait dit en sa présence,mais Hailey ne voulait pas encore devoir changer de famille à cause de violence envers celle-ci...Et puis elle ce dit que Maria était stupide,donc c'était comprenable.Cette seule pensée la fit un peu sourire...Soudain,quelque chose attira son attention du coin de l'oeil...Elle leva la tête mais ne vit rien...Elle haussa les épaules et continua de courire.

Elle courrut dans pratiquement toute la ville,même dans les coins plus sombres.Ensuite elle décida de retourner chez elle,car il était tard.9h.Elle n'était pas essouflé,cela était un de ses multiple dons.Elle arriva donc devant la porte de la grande demeure,en forme,ouvrit la porte...Enfin,elle essaya.La porte était barré.Et elle n'avait pas ses clés. Elle sonna 6 fois et se dit que c'était perdu d'avance:il n'y avait définitivement personne.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête et décida d'enter par la porte de derrière.Barré aussi.Naturellement.Elle recula et regarda sa fenêtre qui était au 4e étage,le dernier donc.Dommage que l'un de ses dons ne soit pas de voler...Elle grimpa donc dans l'arbre de la cours et s'agrippa a la branche en sachant que sa fenêtre était ouverte,comme toujours.Elle passsa par le "trou" et tomba sur le dos.

Ouvrant les yeux,elle vit la tête de Jimmy,souriant.Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva.

-Quest-ce que tu fou là ,_Cria presque Hailey._

-Je te regarde essayer d'entrer par ta fenêtre...

-Tu trouves pas ça drole quand même !

-Bah...En faite...Oui,_dit Jimmy avec un sourire niais._

Hailey bouillait de l'intérieur.Elle voulut le frapper mais se retint juste à temps,car elle savait qu'elle pourrait le tuer...Même si cela ne l'importait pas vraiment.Elle inspira et expira tranquillement,en fermant les yeux et regarda à nouveau son "frère".

-Tu sais ... D'habitude,lorsque quelqu'un sonne à la porte,c'est parce qu'elle veut que quelqu'un lui réponde...,_dit-elle tranquillement._

-Je sais.

-Et je sais aussi ke ce concept doit être dure pour toi à comprendre parce que tu ne le mets pas en pratique.

-Ah,Ah,Ah.Très drôle.

-Je voulais justement envoyer mon inscription à l'École de l'humour.

-Tu seras refusée.

-Toi t'es habitué d'être refusé dans les écoles,à se que je sache.

Lorsque Jimmy la regarda les yeux furieux et le visage rouge,elle sut qu'elle avait encore gagner.Il n'aimait pas parler de ses nombreux échecs dans tout les test qui l'aurait admis dans une école privée s'il les avaient reussit.

Jimmy sortit de sa chambre et elle se mit à écouter sa musique rock très forte avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Une autre journée comme les autres.

----------------------

Alors ! Aimer ! Pas Aimer ? Je veux TOUT Savoar!

Assé cour je sais mais bon ...

Faut juste cliké sur le bouton Reviews l0ol-z

Je continue seulement si j'ai des review

Rock'xanne


	2. Méthodes Efficaces

_New Chapitros _

_Ok ok ... Lol_

_Bon Alors même si je n'ai eu que 2 revieweuses,que je remercie infiniment ) , je continue la fic _

_Alors place au 2e chapitre !_

Ah et puis je suis déZolé pr les titres de mes chapitres...Ils sont affreux LOL-e !

**La Clé**

**Chapitre 2:**

**Méthode Efficaces**

Biiiiip ... Biiiiip ... Biiiip ...

Hailey tappa sur son réveil matin pour qu'il arrête de sonner.Elle soupira et constenta qu'encore une fois,elle avait à se lever pour aller à l'école...Décidément,elle détestait les Lundi.Elle se leva,prit ses vêtements de la journée,se dirigea vers la salle de bains et prit sa douche matinale.Au moin,ça la réveillait et elle ne dormait pratiquement pas en cours ! Elle sortit de sa douche 15 minutes après et descendit le grand escalier qui menait à la cuisine,ou elle trouva son frère.

-Tiens ! Tu n'arrives pas dans la cuisine par les fenêtres ? Je croyait que c'était une habitude...

-Et toi dire des conneries chez toi c'est pas une habitude,c'est juste ça que tu sais faire.

Jimmy resta la,ouvrant la bouche,ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.Hailey le dévisagea et secoua la tête.Ce gars la était irrécupérable...En effet,il restait un idiot toute ça vie.Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se prit une pomme et croqua dedans à pleine dent,tandis que son frère mangeait des toats.Après l'avoir finit,elle prit son sac qu'elle avait laissé sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Au revoir,chérie !

Maria.Maria qui esseyait d'être sa mère.Maria qui ne serait jamais sa mère...

Elle lui jetta un regard froid et claqua la porte derrière elle,comme à son habitude.Elle marcha jusqu'a l'école et trouva sa meilleure amie,Ava,qui l'attendait devant la porte,toujours souriante.

-Salut Hailey !

Hailey souriat,en guise de salut.Elles entrèrent dans l'école et se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers,qui était côte à côte.Elle prirent leur livre d'Histoire et allèrent vers la classe en discutant de tout et de rien.Dans toute sa vie,Hailey n'avait jamais eu une si grande amie,car elle était en même tant son amie,sa confidante,sa soeur et sa mère.En arrivant dans la classe,elle trouvèrent la bande de Alysson,la fille la plus populaire au monde et la plus...Énervante selon Hailey ! Grande,mince,cheveux long d'un blond éclatant et surtout,riche,Alysson avait tout ce que les autres filles voulait...Mais ne pourrait jamais avoir.Seul Hailey ne l'aimait vraiment pas et le fesait savoir.C'est pourquoi que lorsqu'elle entra dans la calsse,Alysson la dévisagea.

-Tiens,si c'est pas Miss Horreur-de-la-nature ,_dit Alysson._

-Tiens,si c'est pas Miss Je-me-la-pète-avec-tout-ce-que-j'ai-et-mon-petit-ami-est-un-footballer ! _, répliqua Hailey,du tac au tac._

-Tu te crois drôle ?

-Non,je dis seulement ce que le monde pense tout bas.

-Pfff...

Alysson se retourna vers ses amies en continuant de jetter des regards à Hailey.Celle-ci les ignora,sachant qu'ils parlaient dans son dos et elle s'en foutait royalement.Elle alla s'assit au fond de la classe avec Ava.Bien qu'Ava est toujours voulu devenirent pom-pom girls,elle n'avait aucun talent la dedans alors elle se contantait d'essayer de devenir populaire par ses propres moyens...Et Hailey savait que des fois,elle ne figurait pas sur ses moyens.

Environ 5 minutes après,le professeure,une fille assez jeune du nom de Laure Deschamps et qui était la professeure préférée de Hailey.Laure ne prenait pas Hailey pour une stupide jeune fille qui ne es contentait de rien et qui s'amusait à contredire les loies,elle l,a voyait comme une jeune fille brillante qui n'aimait simplement pas les règlements,comme la moitié des élèves de l'école et c'est pourquoi Hailey la trouvait super.Et c'est aussi pourquoi Alyssa la détestait.

-Bon ... Quelqu'un peut nous dire de quoi on a parler au dernier cours ? Alysson ?

-Euh ... Je ne m'en souviens plus ...

-Ouais,t'était surement trop occuper à te faire une manucure ! _,dit Hailey en riant un peu._

Alysson lui jetta un regard noir et Mme Deschamps s'amusa à les regarder se chamailler.Elle leur dit de se calmer et continua sont court comme si rien ne c'était passé.À la fin du cours, Hailey prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à rejoindre Ava qui l'attendait à la sortie,mais Alysson lui bloqua le passage.Elle la dévisagea.

-Dégage ,_dit Hailey d'un ton froid._

-Non. C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver,tu sais !

-Commencer ? Dommage,moi qui pensais avoir déjà pourri ta vie.

-Si t'arrête pas,je vais te gacher la tienne,je te jure... ,_dit Alysson d'un air menaçant._

-Tu me fais pas peur.

-On verra.

Alysson tourna les talons et ses amies la suivirent hors de la classe.Hailey soupira et alla rejoindre Ava,qui avait vue toute la scène.

-Tu peux pas arrêter de chercher le trouble,pas vrai Hailey ?

Hailey arrêta de marcher et elle la dévisagea,les sourcils froncés.

-Chercher le trouble ? Ouais,ta raison.C'est un habitude chez moi.

Elle secoua la tête et lui tourna le dos,marchant jusqu'à son casier.Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement et s'acotta le dos dessus.Ava vint ouvrir son casier,celui à côté du sien,mais elle ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.Elle prit ses livres et alla vers son prochain cours,Anglais.Hailey soupira prit ses livres à son tour et se dirigea elle aussi dans sa classe la plus éloignée.Elle entra et vit Ava,seule,au premier rang.Elle regardait devant elle le tableau sans siller.Hailey tenta de lui faire un signe,mais après quelques essais ratés,elle se résigna et alla dans le fond de la classe.

Après le cours,c'était la fin de la journée.Hailey,qui marchait d'habitude avec Ava,ne l'attendit même pas au casier et partit immédiatement chez elle,son sac sur son épaule.

Durant toute la soirée,elle se demanda comment elle allait présenter ses excuses à Ava le lendemain...Mais elle ne le fit jamais.

En effet,le lendemain,en arrivant à son casier,Hailey resta figée.Devant elle se tenait Ava,ou du moin ce qui avait été Ava.Au lieu de sa tignasse blonde mi-longue habituelle,elle avait les cheveux défrisé et elle c'était im de belle rallonges qui fesait que ses cheveux étaient longs et très beau.Elle ne portait plus ses chandail trop grand habituelle,elle portait une camisole qui révélait son ventre et ses jeans qui ne l'avantegait pas avait été troqué par une mini-jupe _très_ mini ! Mais le pire de tout ça,ce n'était pas son apparence.C'était avec qui elle était..._Alysson et ses sbires._ Hailey serra les dents et s'avança vers son casier.À son arrivée,toutes les filles présentent se tournèrent en même temps et la dévisagèrent.

-Salut,Hailey ... ,_dit Alysson avec un sourire méchant._

-Salut...Euh...C'est quoi déjà ton nom ? Barbie ?

-Oh tait toi avec tes petites répliques à la noix !

Hailey resta bouche bée par la personne qui venait de parler. Ava c'était tournée velle elle et avait sortie si elle n'avait jamais été des amies...Elle prit ses vêtements d'Éducation Physique et partit,son savoir quoi dire.Elle attendit quand même Alysson et Ava éclater de rire...

Dans le gymnase,toutes les filles étaient en train de jouer au soccer. Hailey était sans doute la meilleure dans se sport,et ce n'était pas à cause de ses pouvoirs,mais bien parce qu'elle adorait se sport.La seule personne qui était a peu près du même niveau,c'était Ava.Les deux jeunes filles étaoent donc les capitaines des 2 équipes...Et ce n'était pas une simple partie amicale.Dès le début,Hailey avait sue que ça n'allait pas être beau à voir.

Le score était donc,a près 30 minutes de jeu,4 à 4.Et les buts n'avaient été marqué que par les capitaines.Les amies de Alysson et elle trouvait que c'était très drôle à voir,tandis qu'Alysson se tordait pratiquement de rire intérieurement.Son plan fonctionnait à merveille:elle voulait rendre la vie d'Hailey impossible.Et la première chose à faire était de lui enlever sa meilleure et seule amie.

Après la mi-temps,quelque se produisit.Ava avait botté le ballon très fort,sur un coup de rage,et le ballon avait frappé la lumière au plafond...Juste avant que celle-ci ne s'écrase sur le sol,Hailey leva la main et figea la lumière dans les airs avec ses dons de télékinésie.Tout le monde,qui avait crié lorsque la lumière tombait,regardait Hailey et l'objet à tour de rôle,ne sachant quoi dire.Alysson fut la première à réagir.

-Et bien,et bien...Qu'avons-nous la ? Sale mutante !

Hailey mit sa main dans son dos,laissant tomber la lumière par terre dans un bruit de fracas.Elle reculait sous les regards des élèves.Certains inspirait la peur,d'autre la colère et d'autre...La haine envers elle.Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne le veuille et elle partit en courant hors du gymnase,et hors de l'école.

Durant la semaine qui avait suivis,elle avait du endurer tout: les messages dans son casier,les menaces de morts,des mots chuchoté lorsqu'elle passait dans le couloirs et le pire de tous,c'était le regard qu'Ava lui réservait.De la haine.Du dégout...En faite,Hailey elle-même ne savait pas comment elle survivait à tout cela.Même sa famille adoptive avait cesser de lui parler et de penser à elle.Plus personne ne se souciat de Hailey Darwin,mutante et erreur de la nature,selon certain.

Le seul qui lui parlait était Jimmy,et ce n'était pas des choses gentilles.Il avait même été jusqu'à enflammer la poubelle de sa chambre et a craché sur elle en maudissant les mutants !

Mercredi,elle n'y tient plus.Quelqu'un avait inscrit une menace de mort sur le miroire des toilettes en rouge à lèvre.Celui de Ava,elle le savait bien.Elle avait donc quitté l'école sur l'heure du midi et avait coruut.Et courut.Pendant des heures et des heures.Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer,jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher.C'est seulement lorsqu'elle tomba à genoux qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était dans une forêt hors de la ville.Sa tête se mit à tournoyer et subitement,tout autour d'elle venait de disparaître.C'était tout noir,noir profond.

Elle c'était évanouie au milieu d'une forêt,elle ne savait même pas ou.

------------------------------

Wow ! Désolé pour le retard,je suis en période d'examen alors c'est plutôt difficile pour moi d'écrire cette histoire en ce moment!

Par contre,j'aime toujours autant les Review )

Si vous aimer,faite le moi savoir !

Si vous détester,faite le moi savoir aussi !

Et pour ceux qui se demandait,les mutants X Men apparaissent dans le prochain chapitre ! En faite,c'était supposé être qu'au 4e,mais je me suis forcé pour tout rentrer dans ce chapitre !

Alors à la prochaine j'espère !


	3. Institut X

_Waww et Bien !_

_Merci BEAUCOU pour toutes vos Review !_

_Continuez d'en envoyer,ça fait toujours plaisir de lire des commentaires !_

_Bon ! Un Nouveau Chapitre rien que pour vous ! _

_Et en plus,je me suis forcé pour le faire le plus rapidement possible!_

_Et enfin les mutants de l'institut entre dans la Fic !_

_PS-_

_Dans ce chapitre,quelques Spoilers du X Men 3 :L'affrontement Final s'y retrouve !_

**La Clé**

**Chapitre 3:**

**L'institut X**

Pendant ce temps,les élèves de l'institut de Xavier pour les mutants ne se privaient pas de cette belle journée:ils étaient en train de jouer au Base-Ball,le sport préféré de beaucoup d'entre eux.En effet,à cause de leur pouvoirs,les jeunes élèves avaient beaucoup plus de facilité à jouer,bien qu'au début de chaque match,ils se disaient qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas leurs pouvoirs.

-Aller,Bobby,frappe cette balle ! _, cria Malicia,la petite amie de Bobby,qui était sur le banc._

Bobby sourit et lorsque Piotr,alias Colossus,lança la balle avec force,il transforma son baton de base-ball en baton de glace.Il frappa de toute ses forces et ils perdirent tous la balle de vue,qui était allée en direction de la forêt derrière l'école.L'équipe sur le terrain soupira.

-T'aurais pas pu faire attention,Iceman !_, lui dit Kitty,surnommé aussi Shadowcat._

-Désolé !

Bobby haussa les épaules en souriant.Les joueurs voulurent choisir quelqu'un pour aller chercher la balle,mais personne ne se portait volontaire.Warren accepta donc.

-Moi,je vais y aller_, dit-il._

-Ok,bonne chancel !_, dit Kitty_

Warren sourit et déploya ses grandes ailes blanches d'ange.Il s'éleva dans le ciel au milieu des cris "Wow !" poussé par les élèves.Il plana quelques instant au dessus de la forêt en regardant le sol.À cause de sa mutation,ses yeux étaient capable de voir à des kilomètres de loin. Pas très loin de l'Institut,Warren repéra quelque chose...Ou plutôt quelqu'un.Il fronça les sourcils et descendit se poser près de la personne qu'il venait d'apercevoir.Il vit une jeune fille probablement un peu plus jeune que lui qui avait l'air terriblement mal en point.Il remarqua quelques blessures sur ses bras et il les vit se refermer rapidement.Par contre,la fille resta évanouie.Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de la rapporter à l'Institut X,car apparament c'était une mutante et le professeur Xavier serait sans doute content d'en trouver une autre.

Il mit donc une de ses mains dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes pour la soulever sans lui faire de mal.Il se leva et prit son envol en direction de l'Institut.Lorsqu'il arriva et qu'il se posa sur le terrain de base-ball,les jeunes ne cachèrent pas leur surprise en découvrant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-C'est une mutante.Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt.

Warren,après avoir dit cela,tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'hopital de la grande école.Il ne fut pas étonné de trouver déjà le professeur Xavier sur les lieux,lui qui savait tout ce qui se passait ici.

-Dépose la sur le lit.

Et c'est ce que Warren fit tout de suite.Il déposa la jeune fille inconnue sur le lit en fesant attention de ne pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle ne devait avoir déjà souffert.

-Laisse nous,Angel _, dit le Profeseur Charles Xavier en utilisant le nom de mutant du jeune homme._

L'ange hocha la tête et tourna les talons,sortant de l'Hopital.Il n'avait même pas mit un pied dehors que tout le monde le harcelait de question aux quels il tenta de répondre le mieux possible.

Pendant ce temps, Charles avait mit ses mains autour de la tête de la fille et tenta d'en savoir plus sur elle,mais il fut bloquer par une grande force qui l'empêcha d'entrer dans la tête de la patiente.Il haussa les sourcils et se dit qu'il devrait alors tous attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Hailey ressentit une vive douleurs à la tête et ouvrit les yeux.Elle se trouvait dans une chambre blanche...Avec des appareils qu'on retrouvait généralement sans des hopitaux.Soudainement,ses derniers souvenirs lui remontèrent en tête.Les menaces,les plaisanteries,Ava...La forêt.Elle ferma les yeux,contenant ses larmes et les rouvrit en secouant la tête.Elle se demanda alors ce qu'elle fesait dans une chambre d'hopital,ne se rappelant pas du tout d'être venue ici.Elle s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit,lorsqu'elle entendit une voix de la porte.

-Tu es réveillée.

Hailey tourna la tête vivement et trouva un homme chauve en fauteuil roulante sur le seuil de la porte.

-Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi je suis ici ?

L'homme lui sourit et avança vers elle en fesant rouler son fauteuil roulante...Sans lui toucher.

-Je m'apelle Charles Xavier et je suis le directeur de cet Institut.L'Institut Xavier pour élèves surfoués...Ou des mutants,si tu veux.

Hailey sursauta.Une Institut de mutants ?Des gens comme elle ?Charles lui sourit.

-Et toi,quelle est ton nom ?

-Euh...Je m'apelle Hailey...Hailey Darwin.

L'homme hocha la tête.Elle ne savait pas pourquoi,mais cet homme inspirait le respect.Il semblait noble aussi.Elle se dit donc qu'elle ne perdait rien à lui faire confiance,après tout,il était comme elle:un mutant.Et il semblait puissant.

-Je me rend compte que je n'ai pas répondu à ta deuxième question...En fait,un des résidents de l'Institut,Warren,t'a trouvé dans la forêt alors il c'est empresser de t'ammener ici.Tout ça c'est passé hier seulement.

Charles Xavier sentit alors quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte.Il sourit.

-Warren,viens,entre.

Angel sursauta en entendant son nom et il se rappela que le professeur savait tout.Il roula des yeux et entra,un peu gêné,dans la pièce.Il vit la jeune fille assis sur le lit et lui sourit.

-Hailey,je te présente Warren,ou Angel de son surnom de mutant. _,dit Xavier._

-Salut. _,dit Angel._

-Son surnom de mutant !_ , dit Hailey en dévisageant le professeur._

-Oui...Vois-tu,pratiquement tout les élèves ici ont des surnoms,dépendant de leur pouvoirs. _,lui expliqua l'homme en fauteuil roulant._

-Et c'est quoi,ton pouvoir ? _,demanda Hailey en regardant Warren._

Warren eu un petit sourire étrange et déploya ses aiels,qui'il avait contracté un peu dans son dos.A présent,les yeux d'Hailey ressemblait à des billes tellement elle était surprise.

-Wow !Maintenant je comprend ton surnom ! _,dit Hailey en riant._

-Ouais...Bon.Je vais y aller.A plus tard,Hailey.

Warren leva la main pour la saluer et sortit de la petite salle sans rien demander de plus.Hailey fronça légèrement les sourcils en se disant qu'il devait être du genre discret.Elle haussa les épaules et regarda Charles.

-Et moi...Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Si tu le veux bien,tu pourrais devenir pensionnaire ici ! Un bon nombre d'élèves y sont déjà.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?

-Bien sur.

Hailey sourit et hocha positivement la tête.Elle n'avait rien vut de cet endroit,mais cela semblait bien,même très bien.Elle se leva de sont lit,se sentant parfaitement bien et contrairement au docteur,il ne lui ordonna pas de rester assise.Elle regarda par la fenêtre.

-Magnifique... _,murmura-t-elle._

-Oui...Ce l'est.Bon,maintenant,je vais appeler un élève pour qu'il te fasse le tour de l'école et te montre ta chambre !

Hailey sourit en hochant la tête,tandis que le professeur envoyant un message télépathique à Malicia._Malicia...Il y a une jeune fille du nom de Hailey dans la chambre d'hopital numéro 4 et elle aurait besoin de faire un petit tour de l'école pour se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement._

Malicia fut assez surprise que se soit elle qui fut choisit et pas une autre,mais elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea,en disant au revoir à Bobby,vers l'Hopital.Elle entra donc dans la chambre numéro 4 et sourit à Hailey.

-Salut ! Je m'apelle Malicia !

-Et moi Hailey _,dit Hailey en souriant._

-Je sais ! Le professeur me l'a dit par voix télépathique.Allez,viens,je vais te faire visiter !

Hailey accepta et suivit la jeune mutante dehors en adressant un regard rempli de remerciement à Charles Xavier.

Malicia commença par l'intérieur de l'Institut.Elle lui montra la cuisine,le salon,elle lui montra ou se trouvait les classes,sa chambre à elle et enfin,elle lui montra la chambre qu'elle allait avoir.

-Te voilà dans ton nouveau chez toi,Hailey !

Hailey entra,ébahit par la beauté de la chambre.En fait,elle était simple,et c'est ce qu'elle appréciait.De taille moyenne,les murs étaient d'un beau beige et les draps blancs.Les quelques meubles étaient aussi en bois blanc.Une porte près du gros miroir se rendait dans sa chambre de bain personnel.Elle n'arrêta pas de poussé des "Super..." et des "Wow..." et Malicia en conclut que cette chambre lui plaisait.

-Tu veux que je te présente mes amis? Ils sont super,tu va voir !

Hailey accepta immédiatement,contente de pouvoir faire la rencontre de nouveaux mutants.La X-Men la conduisit dehors et l'amena vers une grosse fontaine ou des jeunes parlaient et riaient.En voyant ce spectacle,Hailey ne put sourire en pensant qu'elle aurait aussi pu être dans son ancienne école avec Ava en train de déconner,comme à l'habitude...Au lieu de cela,elle c'était disputées et voila ou ça l'avait mené.Perdue dans ses pensées,elle ne remarqua pas qu'elles étaients déjà près des jeunes mutants.Malicia lui présenta d'habord une fille de 15 ans qui avait de longs cheveux brun.

-Voici Katherine Pryde,ou Shadowcat...Mais apelle-la Kitty,elle préfère cela ! Donc Kitty,voici Hailey,la fille qu'Angel a trouvé.

-Salut Hailey !_, dit Kitty sur un ton joyeux._

-Salut ! _,dit Hailey en souriant._

Hailey pensa tout de suite que cette fille était génial.Elle semblait joyeuse et drôle et retentissait de joie de vivre !Malicia lui présenta cet fois un gars,très grand et très costaud.

-Je te présente Piotr Nikolaie...Euh...Je sais pu trop.Enfin...Apelle le Piotr ou Colossus !

-Bonjour ! _, dit Piotr._

-Salut !

Lorsqu'il dit bonjour,Hailey remarqua l'accent probablement russe du garçon.Cela expliquat sans doute le nom que Malicia ne savait pas comment dire...Enfin,Malicia arriva au dernier garçon,un gars de taille moyenne au cours cheveux châtains.

-Et voici Bobby Drake,alias Iceberg,mon petit ami !

-Hello Hailey ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance !

-Salut ! _,dit Hailey en souriant._

Lui aussi semblait sympathique.Finalement,sa crainte de trouver les amis de Malicia inintéressant se dissipa bien vite et la première question qui lui bint en tête fut :

-Quel sont vos pouvoirs,à vous ?

-Et bien...Personnellement,je crée de la glace.D'ou mon nom de Iceberg ! _,fit Bobby,en prenant une feuille sur le sol et en la gelant pour lui montrer ses pouvoirs._

-Et moi je transforme ma peau en métal,ce qui fait que je suis doté d'une force surhumaine et ma...Carapace est inperçable,_dit Piotr en leva sa paume de sa main et en la transformant en métal._

-Quant à moi,je peux passer au travers des objets et des humains...De tout,quoi ! _,dit Kitty en passant sa main au travers du bras de Piotr._

Hailey sourit tout en étant très impresionnée.Jamais elle n'aurait cru que tant de pouvoirs existait.Elle n'en avait vu que 5 et déjà,elle était fort impressioné.Elle se tourna alors vers Malicia,se rappelant qu'elle na,vait rien dit.

-Et toi ?

-Euh...Je peux absober la force vitale d'un humain et s'il sagit d'un mutant,je peux avoir ses pouvoirs durant une période de temps dépendant du temps que je l'ai touché. ,_dit Malicia,qui elle,ne fit pas d'exemple._ Et toi ?

Hailey fit un sourire en coin.

-Je suis télékinésiste.

Elle leva la main et fit s'élever dans les airs la grosse roche qui se trouvait derrière elle.Les 4 jeunes gens ne parurent pas impressionés, dut au fait qu'ils voyaient des mutants tout les jours.

Elle traina avec Malicia,Bobby,Piotr et Kitty toute la journée et ceux-ci s'amusèrent à expliquer tout l'histoire et le fonctionnement de l'Institut à Hailey,qui trouvait cet endroit de plus en plus génial.Elle revit une seule fois Warren et lui adresse un signe de main au quelle il répondit par un petit sourire.

À la fin de la journée,Malicia raccompagna Hailey à sa chambre et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant d'aller vers la sienne,au bout du couloir.La nouvelle pensionnaire tira les rideaux de sa chambre,mit son pyjama et se laissa tomber dans son lit.Elle ne s'endormit que lorsque la nuit fut tombé depuis longtemps,car elle n'arrêtait pas de pensée à tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.En effet,ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'elle entrait dans une Institut de gens comme elle,aux qu'elle elle pourrait enfin se confier.L'idée de prévenir sa famille adoptive ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit,sachant qu'ils étaients surement content de ne pas la voir revenir.

Après de longues heures à pensée,elle s'endormit sur son nouveau lit,dans sa nouvelle chambre,dans sa nouvelle école et...

Dans sa nouvelle vie.

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Bon ! Fini ! En une journée !  
Je trouve ce chapitre moin bon que les autres,mais puisque,comme je l'ai déja dit,_

_je ne pourrait pas posté beaucoup de chapitre durant le moin de Juin,je me suis dit que j'en posterais au moin un !_

_Pour assouvir votre inquiétude au sujet d'Hailey lol !_

_Jamais vous ne pourrez vous attendre au tournure que prendra cet histoire !_

_Oh Oh Oh ... Que je suis cruelle de vous faire attendre lol !_

_Bon ! Alors si vous voulez le prochain chapitre plus vite,_

_n'oubliez pas..._

_REVIEWS_


	4. Confrontations

_Me Revoilaaa !_

_Je suis jamais partie,en faite... Lol En Tuka !_

_Désolé pour l'attente quoi ke moin grande que prévue et _

_J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau Chapitre !_

_Hey J'espère qu'entre temps,Dreuz n'a pas fait trop d'otages ! Lol Merci pour ta Review !_

_Bon J'arrête d'écrire du Blabla Et voici L'histoire !_

**La Clée**

**Chapitre 3:**

**Confrontations**

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois qu'Hailey était arrivée,ou plutôt à été transportée,à l'Institut des mutants. Elle avait eu un peu de misère à ce fondre dans la masse,n'étant guère habitué à cela. Elle se fit quelques autres amis,mais restait généralement avec Malicia,Kitty,Bobby et Piotr,qui était devenus ses meilleurs amis.Elle ne parlait pas souvent à Warren,car elle ne le voyait tout simplement presque pas car ce-dernier n'était pas un élève,mais plutôt un résident.

Donc,en dehors de toutes les sorties et tout les moments avec sa bande d'amis,elle suivait les cours.Il y en avait moin que d'en une école normale,mais les cours étaients beaucoup plus intéressants.En plus,la jeune mutante adorait ses professeurs,soit Charles Xavier,Ororo et Scott.Ceux-ci avaient été plus que compréhensible avec elle et firent tout pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop de retard comparait aux autres élèves de son âge.Aussi,ils ne se comportaient pas comme des professeurs,mais plutôt comme des amis.Elle avait aussi fait la connaissance de Logan,un résident de l'Institut et un mutant très fort,à ce qu'il parraissait.En fait,elle ignorait pratiquement tout de lui excepté le fait qu'il avait un pouvoir de guérison qui l'empêchait de mourire.Il était très sympathique avec Hailey,bien qu'il ne montrait que très rarement sa joie ou quelqu'ontre sentiments.

Un jour ou il fesait particulièrement chaud et que la bande était dehors,ils entendirent un bruit sourd venant de l'autre côté de l'école.Ils acoururent vite et découvrirent que le bruit en question avait été causé par une explosion.Le feu avait prit à un arbre et la fumée se répendait rapidement sur la cours de l'Institut.Hailey fronça les sourcils et aperçus du mouvement dans la fumée.Soudain,tout le monde pouvait voir ce qu'Hailey avait vu avant eux.Des hommes et des femmes marchaient vers eux et ne semblait pas amicale.

Piotr rassembla les plus jeunes élèves sur le terrains et leur dit de rentrer chercher Ororo et Scott le plus rapidement possible et de rester à l'intérieur.Les jeunes enfants ne leur fallut pas plusieurs fois pour comprendre que sa risquait d'être dangereux et coururent vers les portes chercher les deux adultes.

Pendant ce temps,Hailey observait les hommes et les femmes.Elle savait bien que c'était des mutants,car c'était un gars qui avait mis le feu à l'arbre.Ce-dernier ne semblait pas plus vieux qu'elle.Il avait de court cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient... le feu.Il avait l'air plutôt rebelle et dévisageait tout le monde,comme si il les connaissait...

L'homme près de lui était vieux et il portait un casque ridicule sur la tête.Aussi,il portait une cape sur ses épaules...Malgré le fait qu'il ressemblait à un clown,Hailey pouvait ressentir sa puissance.

La femme à côté de lui était noir.Ses cheveux aussi noirs était dressé sur sa tête en une queue de cheval.Elle avait beaucoup de tattoos sur le corp et Hailey ignorait ce qu'il voulait dire.

La dernière femme était grande et ses longs cheveux rouge volait dans le vent.Si Hailey avait cru désseler de la puissance chez le vieil homme,elle en dégageait 10 fois plus ! Ses cheveux et sont long manteau rouge flottait derrière elle dans le vent.

Bobby fut le premier à réagir à cette attaque en criant pour couvrir les autres cris des élèves terrifiés:

-Mais quest-ce que vous foutez ici !

-Oh,mais tu n'es pas content de me voir, Iceberg ? On est pourtant amis ...

-Pas vraiment,Pyro...T'es qu'un sale traitre.

Donc,après ce petit affrontement,Hailey en déduisit que le jeune homme au yeux oranges étaient nul autre que Pyro.Elle en avait déjà entendue parler,il semblait que John "Pyro" Allerdyce avait quitté l'Institut pour ce joindre à la Confrerie...

Sans prévenir,Pyro leva la main et un jet de flamme en sortit et se dirigea tout droit vers Bobby.Ce dernier leva aussi la main et de la glace en sortit.Ils étaient donc la,essayant d'écraser les pouvoirs de l'autre avec le leur ce qui n'était pas facile,car le pouvoir de l'un était le contraire de l'autre.Après quelques instant,Bobby baissa la main en fesant un rapide pas sur la droite.Le jet de flamme brûla le gazon et les fleurs qui se trouvait derrière Bobby un instant auparavant.

-Magneto,que nous vaut t'a visite...Indésirable ?

Hailey reconnut immédiatement la voix d'Ororo et derrière elle se tenait Scott,Logan et le Professeur Charles Xavier.

-Une de mes sources d'informations très fiable m'a indiquée qu'une nouvelle mutante séjournait ici depuis un petit moment et qu'elle est très puissante...

Hailey fronça les sourcils et la réponse de ce Magneto sembla aussi étonné Malicia,Bobby,Kitty et Piotr.Si un nouvel élève était venu s'installer ici,ils l'auraient sut...Mais ils n'en avaient pas entendu parler ! Elle vit ensuite la mutante noir sourire de satisfaction lorsque le vieil homme parla d'un "source d'informations très fiable".Elle était donc cette sourcre,mais Hailey ignorait comme elle pourrait le savoir,car elle ne l'avait jamais vu ici.

-Alors,Calisto,peux-tu nous dire si cette mutante est ici présentement ou si elle est à l'intérieur ? _,dit Magneto._

-Elle est ici. _,dit Calisto en fixant les élèves les uns après les autres._ C'est elle.

Calisto pointa dans la direction de la dernière personne qui aurait cru être la mutante "puissante qui venait d'arriver."Hailey.Les yeux de cette dernière s'ouvrirent ronds comme des balles tant elle était surprise. Ses amis,et les professeurs aussi,la dévisageait.Seul Xavier restait impassible.

-Vous...Vous devez faire erreur.Je ne suis pas très puissante.Je n'ai que peu de pouvoir et je ne les controle même pas parfaitement !

-Es-tu sur de ce que tu avances,Calisto ? _,dit Pyro en fixant Hailey._

-Oui.Je ne me trompe jamais.

-Vous vous tromper ! _,hurla Hailey en reculant légèrement._

-Allez,ma chère,pas besoin de faire de scène devant tout le monde._,dit Magneto en avançant légèrement._J'ai une proposition pour vous...Venez me rejoindre dans mon clan,et je vous apprendrai à canaliser tout vos pouvoirs,car vous avez bien plus que celui de faire de la télékinésie.

-Non,mais ça va pas dans votre tête ! Jamais je n'irai avec vous ! Vous êtes un homme ignoble.

-Je vois...Enfin.Voyons voir ça.

Magneto fit un geste et Pyro s'avança vers Hailey.Il leva la main et du feu en resortit,comme tout à l'heure.Hailey,sans savoir ce qu,elle fesait,leva la main et le feu retourna vers son propriétaire,qui eut le bon réflexe de bouger pour ne pas rôtir.Ensuite,elle leva l'autre main en présenta sa paume à John.Elle inspira et les pieds de ce-dernier ce décollèrent du sol et il tomba un peu plus loin.

-Si tu veux controler toute cette puissante,rejoins moi quand tu veux... _,dit Magneto._

Et sans demander son reste,les 4 mutants tournèrent les talons et s'en allèrent.Hailey trouvait assez étrange que quelqu'un d'aussi méchant vienne et reparte ainsi,mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas.Elle tremblait de tout son corps.Pas que ces mutants lui faisaient peur,mais si ce que disait Magneto était vrai,elle contenait beaucoup plus de pouvoirs en elle qu'elle ne le croyait.Et si elle n'était pas capable de les controler ? Si elle détruisait tout sur son chemin ? Ses seuls pensées eurent raison de ses tremblements.De plus,elle se sentait faiblir.Cette démonstration de pouvoir l'ayant fatigué au plus haut point,elle voulait dormir.Elle n'avait en effet jamais pensé pouvoir faire ça et n'y étant pas habitué,son énergie l'avait quittée..

-Hey...Je savais pas que t'était si forte ! _,dit Kitty._

Hailey ne répondit pas.Elle ne savait pas quoi dire,elle même ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait faire cela avec ses mains !Logan alla vers elle et la prit par les épaules pour la ramener dans sa chambre ou elle pourrait être tranquille,sans devoir subir un interrogatoire forcé des autres élèves de l'école ayant vu ce qui venait de se passer sous leur yeux.

-Sa va aller ? _,dit Logan gentiment._

-Ou...Oui.Sa va.

-Ok.Je te conseille de te reposer.

-Ok...

Il fit un petit sourire en coin et sortit de la chambre de la jeune fille et refermant doucement la porte.La jeune mutante s'écrasa de tout son long sur son lit et ferma les yeux.Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement et rêva...

Encore une fois de ce rêve étrange ou elle ne voyait pratiquement rien et ou elle entendait des cris.Ses cris.Elle se réveilla en hurlant...De douleur.Elle regarda ses mains en tremblant et en pleurant.Elle était effrayée par ce qu,elle voyait.Des griffes.5 longues griffes d'environ 30 cm sortaient du bout de chacun de ses doigts.Ses doigts étaient en sang et ça lui fesait atrocement mal.

Elle hurla et hurla à s'en époumoner.Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ses griffes,elle ne les avait jamais vu et elle aurait préféré ne pas les voirs.

Logan se réveilla aussi en sursautant.Sa chambre étant proche de celle d'Hailey,il l'avait entendue crier de douleur.Il s'habilla en vitesse et courut vers la chambre de la jeune fille.Il défonça pratiquement la porte en donnant un coup d'épaule pour qu'elle s'ouvre et ce qu'il vit le sidéra sur place.Hailey était dans un coin de sa chambre,assise les jambes repliées sur elle,et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.Il vit ses mains en sang et les longues griffes émergeant de chacuns de ses doigts.Il n'arrivait même pas a y croire lui-même.

Elle était comme lui.Une expérience scientifique...Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Chuuut...Je suis la...Tout va bien aller... _,murmura-t-il._

Hailey se mordit la lèvre inférieurs et Logan la prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans l'infirmerie spéciale.Il l'a déposa sur un lit et lui dit d'attendre un instant.Il courut du plus vite qu'il le pouvait et alla chercher le professeur Xavier.Ils arrivèrent 5 minutes après et ce que vit le directeur de l'Institut l'étonna plus que tout ce qu'il avait vu avant,et dieu seul sait tout ce qu'il avait du voir.

-Seigneur ... _,dit-il_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_La,vous pouvez pas dire que je ne vous aime pas !  
Je me suis étonnament forcé pour arriver à finir ce chapitre,malgré tout les examens et les projets que je dois faire !_

_Plutôt court,il renferme tout de même des informations important ce chapitre !_

_Aussi,je ne sait pas si je vais écrire le prochain chapitre,qui sera plus long,avant ou après mon retour du voyage que je fais ..._

_Je verrai le temps que j'ai !_

_Review encore,ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Rock'xanne_


	5. Révélation et Discution

_Je Suis de Retourrrr !_

_He Oui,Après un Bien Beau voyage,Me Revouala _

_Ben ... Voila Alors j'Ai rien d'Autre à Dire ..._

_Ah Oui ! MERCIII À tout les Reviews que Vous m'envoyer !_

_C'est super !_

**La Clée**

**Chapitre 5:  
Révélation et Discution**

Hailey était assis sur un lit d'hopital,regardant ses mains qui tremblaient encore.Le professeur et Logan étaient sorti discuté après que Charles Xavier est vu la situation de la jeune fille et n'étaient pas encore revenu,mais la réaction du vieil homme en disait long.Hailey ne savait pas d'ou sortait ses griffes métalliques du bout de ses doigts,mais elle savait que ce n'était pas normal.Aussi,elle savait que Logan avait le même genre de..."Choses",mais seulement trois.Hailey ne savait plus très bien ou se mettre.Elle voulait partir de cette salle,aller prendre l'air,parler avec ses amis...Mais le directeur de l'école lui avait bien dit de rester dans cette salle.

Environ 15 minutes plus tard,elle entendit Logan et Xavier arriver...Et Logan n'avait pas l'air content du tout.C'est le professeur qui prit la parole.

-Hailey...Savez-vous quoi que se soit sur l'histoire de Logan ?

-Euh...Non.Personne ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-Vous savez qu'il a des griffes,comme tout le monde.Mais il n'est pas née avec évidemment.En fait,il a été une...Sorte d'expérience scientifique.Des médecins on voulu l'utiliser pour la guerre,un homme intuable à cause de ses pouvoirs de mutants.Ils lui ont remplie le corp d'adamantium et lui ont créé des griffes qui sorte d'entre ses doigts.Malheureusement pour eux,Logan a réussit à s'échaper mais ne se rapelle de rien.

-Ok... _,dit Hailey s'en vraiment comprendre ou il voulait en venir..._

-Je crois qu'ils t'on fait subir les même expériences.Mais sans que je sache pourquoi,ton corps grandit normalement,contrairement à Logan que son corps à arrêter de vieillir. Ils ont surement changer de méthode après avoir vu leur premier modèle s'enfuir.Mais apparament,ils auraient encore échoués...

Hailey rit d'un rire nerveux.Elle ? Une expérience scientifique ? Mais non...Ça ne se pouvait pas.Son rire stoppa net lorsqu'elle se rapella le rêve,ou plutôt le cauchemars,qu'elle fesait presque toutes les nuits...Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit en réalité ce que le professeur disait ? Si oui, pourquoi elle ? Encore plus de questions se formaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse y répondre.Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'Avoua à elle-même que le professeur avait sans doute raison.Elle laissa échappée un sanglot et s'enfuit de la chambre d'hopital sans en demander plus.

Logan secoua la tête tristement lorsqu'elle partit et dit à l'homme handicapé:

-C'est injuste que quelqu'un est put lui faire cela.Ça veux dire qu'elle était très jeune lorsqu'ils lui ont fait endurer ça ?

-Trop jeune... _,dit le professeur en soupirant._

Hailey courrait dans les couloirs de l'Institut dans se soucier des murmures derrière elle.Elle se rendit jusque dans la grande cours et courrut encore pour se réfugier dans la forêt derrière l'école.Elle s'assit sur une grosse roche et pleura pendant quelques instant.Elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'école.Elle ne voulait pas être venue ici.Elle voulait retourner dans son ancienne école et que rien de tout ce qui c'était passé soit arrivé.Elle pleurait encore lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle.En se retournant,elle vit arriver Warren.Il ne dit rien et s'assit devant elle,sur une souche d'arbre.Ils restèrent en silence quelques instant et finalement,Hailey parla avec une voix faible à force de pleurer.

-Quest-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'étais dans la cours lorsque je t'es vu passé...Ou plutôt courrir jusque dans la forêt en pleurant.Je me suis dit que tu aurait peut-être envie de parler...

Il eu un autre silence,mais cette fois,ce fut Angel qui le coupa.

-C'est ici-même que je t'ai trouvé la première fois.

-Je me souviens vaguement d'être entrée dans une forêt,en fait...Mais merci de m'avoir amener ici.

-Je t'aurais quand même pas laissé ici ! Tu avais l'air très fatigué.

-Je me rapelle avoir courru un long moment...

Il sourit légèrement et hocha la tête.De toutes les personnes de l'Institut,Warren Worthington était l'un des plus mystérieux.Personne ne savait grand chose à propos de lui,sauf qu'il est millionnaire et que son père est celui qui a inventé le remède pour les mutants.Même si c'était a peu près la première conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le mutant,Hailey savait qu'il était très différent de ce que les journaux disait de lui:un jeune homme snob et prétentieux.

-J'ai entendu dire...Que tu avais des griffes,comme Logan... _,dit Angel en parlant lentement,ne sachant pas trops'il devait en parler._

-Et bien,les nouvelles se répendent vite,ici !

-J'imagine que oui... _,dit-il en souriant en coin._

-Et bien oui, je suis comme Wolverine.

Warren hocha la tête.Il n'était pas venue parler avec elle de ça.

-Tu comptes revenir pour souper ? _,dit-il en changeant de sujet._

-Je ne reviendrai pas.J'en ai marre.Et en plus,je n'ai pas changer d'école pour revivre ce que j'ai vécu.

-Qu'as-tu vécu ?

-Tout les murmures dans mon dos...Les rumeurs faussent que les gens aimaient raconter à ceux qui voulaient l'entendre.Non,décidémment,je ne revivrai pas ça.

-Je ne croyais pas que tu étais le genre de personne qui se souciait de ça. _,dit Angel en fronçant les sourcils._

-Et bien,tu avais tort.

Hailey haussa les épaules.Elle n'était pas forte,contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait montrer.Elle détestait entendre des histoires faussent à son sujet et elle se souciait de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle,du moin un peu...

-Écoute,à cause de mes ailes,je suis habitué de subir les murmures dans mon dos.Mais je m'en fais pas avec ça. _,dit Warren en haussa les épaules._

-C'est très différent ! _,dit Hailey plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité._ Les gens murmurent dans ton dos,car ils adorent tes ailes !

-Certains les trouvent bizarres.

-Mais t'a l'air d'un ange,comment quelqu'un de normal peut trouver ça bizarre !

Un instant plus tard,Hailey se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.Elle venait directement de dire qu'il ressemblait à un ange ! Autant dire qu'il était canon,quoi ! Elle vit que Warren avait un sourire en coin.

-Euh...Je voulais dire que ... Euh...

-Ça va. J'avais déjà compris. _,dit le mutant en riant un peu._

-Pas besoin de rire en plus ... _,marmonna Hailey._

-Désolé.

Cette fois,le silence qui suivit fut des plus gênants.Hailey regardait le sol,très embarassée.Elle avait envie de se frapper la tête sur la pierre ou elle était assise tellement elle se trouvait stupide.Warren,lui,n'avait pas l'air très gêné.Il se leva,déploya ses ailes et sourit.

-Alors,tu viens avec moi ? J'ai faim.

Hailey réfléchit quelques instant.Bien sur qu'elle voulait retourner à l'Institut,et par la même occasion,retrouver ses amis.Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis que Magneto était venu...Par contre,serait-elle prête a endurer à nouveau les rumeurs ? Elle se tourna dos à Warren et remarqua que même de la forêt,on voyant le toit de l'école.Elle le regarda quelques secondes et se tourna vers le jeune homme.Elle ne pouvait pas quitter cet endroit.C'était sa nouvelle maison ! Elle sourit.

-Bien sur ! Mais moi,je sais pas voler...

-C'est pas un problème...Approche.

Hailey approcha,ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

-T'inquiète pas,je vais pas te manger ! _,dit-il en souriant._ Approche et mets tes bras autour de ma taille.

Hailey le regarda quelques instant en clignant des yeux et dit ce qu'il lui dit de faire,gênée.Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Si tu veux pas tomber en plein vole,je te conseille de te tenir plus solidement.

-Euh...Ok... _,dit Hailey._

Elle serra ses bras autour de Warren et déposa sa tête sur le torse de Warren,car il était plus grand qu'elle.L'ange passa ses bras,lui aussi,autour de la taille d'Hailey et donna un coup d'ailes pour s'envoler.Le trajet dura seulement 2 minutes,mais Hailey l'aimait bien.En faite,elle trouvait Warren vraiment chanceux de pouvoir s'envoler quand il le voulait...Se sentir libre,comme ça.Elle devait aussi s'avouer qu'elle aimait bien être aussi près de Warren,mais bon.Elle sentit Warren descendre et elle sentit son coeur levé,comme si elle avait un terrible mal de coeur.Elle n'avait jamais eu un tel malaise,mais Ava lui avait déjà dit que lorsque tu prenait l'avion et que l'avion descendait vers la piste,tu pouvait sentir ton coeur levé comme ça.Angel du sentir son malaise,ou le deviner,car il arrêta de descendre un moment,puis recommença.Ils touchèrent finalement le sol et Hailey ne lacha le lacha pas tout de suite,car elle avait encore mal au coeur.

-Sa va ? _,dit Angel au bout d'un moment._

-Eh...Oui ! Oui,sa va ,dit Hailey en remarquant qu'elle serrait toujours solidement la taille d'Angel.Elle le lacha et recula d'un pas,les joues légèrements roses.

-Ok...Bon,alors...Si tout va bien,moi je vais aller me coucher.Il est tard.

Hailey regarda sa montre,et fut très surprise de voir qu'il était 10h ! Elle avait raté le souper et elle mourrait de faim...Lorsque Warren lui fit un signe d'au revoir,elle le retint par l'épaule.

-Euh...Je voulais te dire merci.Sans toi,je serais déjà loin d'ici.

-De rien. _,il sourit et s'envola vers sa chambre._

Hailey sourit et entra dans l'Institut pour se rendre directement à la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose.Elle fut surprise de voir les lumières de la salle ouverte,mais elle n'y fit pas attention.Elle haussa les épaules etouvrit le grand réfrigérateur pour voir ce qui restait.Elle trouva un morceau de gâteau au chocolat,et sourit.Elle le sortit de la boite et prit une assiette avec une fourchette et commença à manger.Elle entendit des pas et se tourna pour y voir Kitty,un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.Hailey ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil pour savoir ce qu'elle fesait la,ne préférant pas parlé la bouche pleine.

-Je t'ai vu avec Warren. _,dit Kitty,encore avec son sourire aux lèvres._

Hailey avala sa bouché et la dévisagea.

-Et ?

-Et...Vous vous teniez très proche l'un de l'autre.

-C'est normal,je voulais pas tomber.

Kitty la dévisagea,ne sachant pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.Hailey rit en voyant son expression.

-Tu m'as sans doute vu courire jusque dans la forêt ? Et bien Warren est venu me voir.On a parlé,et il m'a conseillé de revenir,car je n'en avait pas l'intention.Ensuite,il a dit qu'on devrait partir et puisque je ne sais pas voler,il m'a soulever et on a voler ensemble !

-Mais vous êtes resté longtemps dans les bras de l'autre.

-J'avais mal au coeur.

-Ouais,je te crois ! _,dit Kitty en riant_.

-Mais c'est vrai !

Les deux filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.Elles ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter tellement elles trouvaient la situation tordante.Après avoir rit comme ça durant un bon 5 minutes,elle essuyèrent les larmes qui leurs étaient monté au yeux pendant qu'elles riaient.Ensuite,Kitty la regarda.

-N'empêche,je crois qu'il t'aime bien,Warren.

-Mais non ! On est amis,c'est tout. _,dit Hailey en prenant une autre bouché de son gâteau._

-Ouais...Bon...Je vais me coucher,bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves...Quoi que je suis pas obligé de te dire ça,avec ce qui vient de se passer...

Kitty partit avec un sourire,encore une fois,espiègle aux lèvres.Hailey,elle,faillit s'étouffer avec son gâteau.Elle resta la,immobile au milieu de la salle,sans savoir quoi penser de ce que Kitty disait...C'était peut-être pas à cause qu'ils descendaient,qu'elle avait eu mal au coeur...C'était peut-être car elle ne voulait pas lacher Warren.Hailey secoua la tête,fini son gâteau et alla se coucher.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Alorrrrs !_

_Je sais que ce chapitre manque d'action...Je trouve aussi. Oui,Oui !_

_Mais bon,je devais faire avancer l'histoire sous un autre angle aussi,alors voila ! Le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir plus d'action,c'est promis ) !_

_Encore une fois,je vous demande de,s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit,m'envoyez des review !_

_S'IL VOUS PLAITTTTTTTTT !_

_Merci D'avance )_

_Rock'xanne_


	6. Test D'abtitudes

_Hee Merci Encore une Fois BEAUCOUP Pour les Reviews ) !_

_Ça fait du bien de Savoir que le Monde apprécie mon Histoire !_

_Bon,J'avais dis qu'il y aurait Plus d'Action ..._

_Ne Vous attendez à des Bras Arrachés et des Têtes Coupée._

_Mais Bon,y'A plus d'action que l'autre Chapitre ! ( C'est pas une conversation,ce chapitre ! )_

_Et S'il Vous plait Quelqu'un,Sauvez les Otages de Dreuz ! Lol !l_

**La Clée**

**Chapitre 6:**

**Test de Pouvoirs**

Hailey se réveilla tard le lendemain matin.La première chose qu'elle fit fut de regarder la température dehors.Elle fesait cela à tout les matins,car elle savait que lorsqu'il fesait beau,elle serait heureuse durant la journée et s'il pleuvait,elle serait frustrée toute la journée pour aucune raison,et que ses amis lui ferait la tête car elle serait méchante avec eux sans le vouloir.Elle fut donc plus que contente en constatant que le soleil rayonnait déjà de tout son éclat à travers la vitre de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre.Elle sourit de soulagement et alla dans sa salle de bain attaché à sa chambre pour prendre une douche matinale.Alors qu'elle sortait de sa douche,la sonnette de sa porte retentit.Elle soupira en se disant que ce devait être Kitty,ou Malicia à une heure pareille.Après tout,Bobby et Piotr se levaient bien plus tard qu'elles alors ça ne devait pas être eux.

-J'arrive ! _,cria-t-elle_

Elle allait sortit de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle n'était même pas habillée.Elle enroula une serviette qui lui arrivait au genoux autour d'elle très serrée pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et alla ouvrir.Elle resta bouche bée en voyant le mutant qui venait de sonner à sa porte : Warren Worthington III,évidemment... À ce moment,Hailey se dit que la journée,aussi ensoleillée soit-elle,ne commençait pas très bien.Elle se trouvait pratiquement nue devant un gars !

Warren,quant a lui,avait les yeux ronds comme des billes:il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait . Au bout d'un moment,il toussota,ce qui les ramena directement dans la réalité.

-Euh...Warren ! Sa...Sa va ?

-Euh...Oui...Oui,oui ! Toi ? _,dit Warren en la dévisageant._

-Ouais...

Il eut un nouveau moment de silence,ce qui fit penser à Hailey qu'elle devrait,un de ces jours,trouver un moyen d'éliminer les moments de silence dans leurs conversations... Et aussi avoir un "oeil" dans sa porte pour voir qui était les personne qui sonnait à sa porte.

Warren prit donc la parole,tentant de rendre se silence gênant une discussion...

-Ororo veut te voir dans la salle d'entrainement...

-Ah...Aaaah...

-... Je vais t'y amener,si tu veux...

-Ok...Laisse moi juste le temps de m'habiller...

Warren sourit légèrement et secoua la tête.Hailey lui tourna le dos et ferma la porte de sa chambre avec violence.Elle ferma les yeux et se frappa la tête avec sa main droite.Elle venait de se ridiculiser carrément devant le jeune ange ! Elle voulait mourire.Elle soupira et alla vers ses tirois ou tout ses vêtements étaient rangés.Elle chercha pendant 5 longues minutes,mais ne trouva pratiquement rien.Si Ororo l'avait demander dans la salle d'entrainement,elle devrait sans doute faire de l'entrainement alors elle voulait mettre quelque chose de sport,mais elle ne trouvait rien.Finalement,elle mit un jeans,une camisole rouge qui fesait resortir ses cheveux noirs.Elle attacha ceux-ci en une queue de cheval et se regarda dans le miroir.Pas trop mal.Elle alla ouvrir la porte et sourit à Warren de toute ses dents,comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-On y va ? _,dit Hailey en souriant encore._

Warren hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.Ils marchèrent en silence vers la salle d'entrainement des X Men et lorsqu'il pressa le bouton pour que la porte s'ouvre automatiquement,Hailey fut surprise d'y voir non pas seulement Ororo Munroe,ou Tornade.Elle y vit aussi Piotr,Bobby,Logan et Kitty.Ils étaient tous assis sur le bord du mur à droite d'Hailey et Ororo était au centre de la salle.

-Merci Warren d'avoir amener Hailey _,dit Ororo_

-De rien.Je vais y aller, maintenant _,dit Warren en sortant de la salle._

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez demander de venir ici ? _,demanda Hailey,après qu'Angel soit sorti._

-Pour te faire passer le test de Pouvoirs. _,dit Tornade en souriant._

-Le...Quoi !

-Le test de Pouvoirs.Après avoir vu ce que tu avais fait lorsque Magneto est venu,nous allons tester tes pouvoirs.

-Euh...Je le serais,non,si ils étaient plus fort que ça ? _,dit Hailey en croisant les bras._

-Pas néscéssairement.C'est pourquoi nous fesons ce test.Nous savons que tu es télépathe,alors nous allons tester la force et l'endurance de ce pouvoir.Piotr,s'il te plait.

Piotr se leva et avança vers Tornade.En marchant,il revêtit son armure de métal.Hailey fronça les sourcils,ne comprenant pas pourquoi il fesait cela.Tornade répondit à sa question silencieuse.

-Tu vas devoir soulever Piotr le plus longtemps possible.

-Et...Ça sert à tester l'endurance et la force de mon don de télépathie quand tu veux !

Hailey hocha la tête et leva le bras vers Piotr,la paume de sa main tourné vers lui.Elle se concentra légèrement et Piotr leva dans les airs à environ 2 mètres du sol.Ce n'était pas difficile du tout,même si Colossus était lourd.

Ving-cinq minutes plus tard,Hailey baissa le bras lentement et Piotr descendit vers le sol pour finalement toucher le reprit sa force normal.Tornade alla vers Hailey,un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien je dois dire que ce pouvoir m'a l'air endurant !

-Oh...Mais ça,c'était rien...C'est seulement que mon bras me fesait mal à force de le tenir droit.J'aurais pu maintenir Colossus plus longtemps dans les airs.

-Vraiment ? _,dit Ororo,visiblement surprise._

-Ouaip ! _,dit Hailey en souriant._

Ororo hocha la tête,pensive.Le don de télépathie d'Hailey semblait ultra-développer.Si ça continuait à se développer,elle pourrait devenir aussi forte que Jean...Elle soupira au souvenir de son ancienne meilleure amie décédée et sourit pour rassurée la jeune fille devant elle qui attendait la prochaine épreuve.

-Maintenant,nous allons tester tes réflexes télépathiques.Piotr,Kitty et Bobby vont te lancer des balles de peintures de toutes leur forces.Le but est d'être le moin peinturé possible à la fin,donc tu dois faire dévier les balles pour ne pas qu'elle te touche. Compris ?

-Euh ... Ouais .

Sans prévenir,les 3 adolescents se mirent à lui lancer des balles de peintures.Elle reçut les premières,car elle n'était pas prêt et en reçut même une dans le visage.Bobby éclata de rire,c'était lui qui lui avait lancer cette balle.Elle le regarda,les yeux plisser et avec sa main,auta un peu de peinture de son visage.Et lorsque Piotr lança une balle qui arriva très vite,vut sa force,son regard se tourna vite vers la balle et celle-ci s'arrêta à un pouce de son cou.Elle sourit de satisfaction et envoya la balle très vite vers Bobby,qui la reçut en plein visage.

Kitty éclata de rire devant la scène,ce qui lui valut un regard noir du jeune garçon. Ils recommencèrent à lui lancer des balles de peintures,mais cette fois,aucunes ne la toucha.Elle les envoya toujours vasler dans un coin de la salle,ou les renovyait directement à leur propriétaire,ce qui fit que les lanceurs de balles furent plus peinturés qu'elel-même.L'exercise ne dura pas longtemps,car Ororo voyait bien qu'Hailey était parfaitement capable de métriser son pouvoirs.

-Se sera tout,merci Piotr,Kitty et Bobby. Et bien je crois que tu as réussis cette épreuve.

Tornade lui sourit et prit une serviette,qu'elle avait prit le soin d'apporter et de mettre le long du mur au cas ou elle aurait été plus peintuée que cela.Hailey la prit en la remerciant et s'essuya les bras,le visage ainsi que le cou.Heureusement,cette peinture ce lavait bien,il n'en resterait plus aucune goutte après la première douche.Mais pour le moment,elle devait quand même avoir très mauvaise mine.

Après quelques minutes ou Ororo finit de prendre ses notes,elle fit signe à Logan de se lever et ce-dernier ce plaça face à Hailey.Elle remarqua tout de suite l'air ennuyé de Wolverine,il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de se trouver dans cette salle.Tornade prit de nouveau la parole.

-Bien. Cette fois ci,testons ton habileté au combat.Logan va se battre contre toi et...

-Quoi ! _,hurla pratiquement Hailey._ Mais ... Il va m'arracher un bras ! Me découper en rondelles ! Ou pire encore , Me tuer !

-Bien sur que non. _,dit Tornade en souriant._ Il ne se battera pas à fond.N'est-ce pas, Logan ?

-Mouais ... _,Marmonna Logan._

-De toute façon,s'il te fait du mal,ça ne sera pas au point de te tuer... Peut-être juste un bras ou un pied en moins... _,dit Ororo en haussant les épaules_

-Qu...Quoi ! _,dit Hailey,mortifiée,le visage soudainement devenu blanc._

-Bien sur que non,je rigole ! Je te promet que tu n'aurais rien de cassé et tout tes membres à la fin de ce combat !

Hailey avala sa salive de travers en le regardant se positionner pour le combat.Ce gars la pouvait vraiment la massacré ! Elle leva les poings et ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même et lorsqu'elle réouvrit les yeux,elle eut juste le temps de voir le poing d'acier de Wolverine s'abattre sur son visage.Le choc la fit reculer de quelques pas,mais malgré la force du coup,son nez ne saignait pas et elle ne souffrait pas tant que ça. Elle se remit en position, et n'eut guère plus de temps de bouger que le pied de son adversaire lui coupa le souffle en lui donnant un coup au ventre. Elle recula de nouveau et regarda son ventre,mais rien de très grave. Ce même scénario se produisit encore quelques temps,et ça finit par l'agacer. Dès que Logan ré-envoya son poing au niveau de son visage,elle fit un pas sur la droite et prit l'avant-bras de l'homme avec sa main pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Logan éleva un sourcil,étonné. Il avait bien vu sa capavité d'encaisser les coups sans broncher,mais elle n'avait encore rien tentée.Hailey sourit un peu et,toujours en tenant le bras de Logan,alla derrière lui,ce qui eu pour effet de lui tordre un peu le bras et de lui arracher un petit cri de douleur.Cette fois,la jeune fille contrôlait parfaitement la situation:elle lacha le bras de Logan et lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle,elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le visage et un coup de pied au ventre. Après une pluie d'Autre coups plus inimaginable les uns que les autres,sous la douleur,Logan se plia en deux et grogna.Il n'était probablement pas habitué de se faire traiter de la sorte par une gamine.Profitant de la pose de son adversaire,Hailey envoya son genoux en plus sur le nez de Wolverine,et celui-ci tomba à la renverse.Elle alla vers lui et mit son pied sur son ventre,un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Logan grogna de mécontentement et se leva,tandis que Hailey tandit la main vers lui pour l'aider à se reveler,main à laquelle il ne toucha pas. Elle soupira en se disant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais . Le bruit des applaudissement des jeunes et de Tornade la fit sursauter.Elle se tourna vers eux pour découvrire Tornade s'Avançant vers elle,un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Bravo ! C'est sans doute un exploit,de battre ainsi Logan !

-Mrphhmr ... _,marmonna Logan._

Hailey ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rir en voyant l'air de Logan.Par contre,celui-ci n'étant pas d'humeur à rire du tout,il lui adressa un regard meurtrier.Bobby,Kitty et Piotr vinrent la rejoindre.Bobby lui tapa amicalement le dos en souriant.

-C'était super ! Tu te bas vraiment bien !

-Merci ...

-Jamais quelqu'un n'avait oser faire tant de mal à Logan,qui sait qu'elle coup il pourrait te jouer après popur se venger ! _,dit Kitty les yeux ronds d'admiration._

-Ouais,ça me fait un peu peur en faite.

-Et si tu avais vue le visage de Mme Munroe lorsque Logan est tombé à la renverse,c'était hallucinant ! _,dit Piotr en levant les bras dans les airs._

Hailey sourit et les écouta vanter ce qu'elle venait de faire,chacun tentant d'imiter ses mouvements sans succès.Ensuite,Ororo lui dit que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui,car elle semblait éssouflée.Hailey avait,en effet,pratiquement de la misère à respirer tant elle était vidée.Elle ne c'était jamais abttue autant,surtout après avoir utiliser son pouvoirs aussi longtemps.Elle dit donc à ses amis qu'elle iraient les rejoindre pour souper dans 3 heures,donc vers 7 heures,sur la terrasses ou ils allaient d'habitude. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre et prit une douche froide pour se relaxée.Ensuite,elle alla ouvrir la télévision de sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit,regardant défiler des images qu'elle ne voyait pas à cause de la fatigue.Ses yeux se fermèrent instantannément et elle s'endormit en se remémorant le combat de cet après-midi.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Les Mots me Venant à la Suite de l'Écriture de ce Chapitre ?_

_Médiocre,Nul,Mauvais ... Et beaucoup D'autres !_

_Je suis désolé pour ce chapitre, Mais ça fait déjà assez longtemps que je tente de L'améliorer,_

_Alors je le met en Ligne,car Je veux pas vous Faire trop Patienté .._

_Le prochain Chapitre ne Concernera pas les X-Men, je vous le dis !_

_Mais bon il sera mieux que ce chapitre,mais aussi probablement plus court._

_Reviews Pleazzzze _

_Rock'x_


	7. Rencontre

_Désolé, Mais dans Mon dernier Chapitre,soit le 6e, J'ai écrit que Hailey avait_

_Des dons de Télépathie . Nannn ! C'est de la Télékinésie Loll ! Désolé S_

_Sinon Baff Merci pour Les Reviews,comme D'hab' ça Fait plaisir à Lire _

_Lol Et pour Cx qui me Demande : C'est pour quand le Bisou entre Hailey et Angel .._

_Je suis pleines de Surprise .. Sachez-Le ! Mais Bon Lol !_

_Ce Chapitre,un Peu plus court,ne parle pas Des X-Men,mais je Crois pas qu'il Sera Mauvais !_

**La Clé**

**Chapitre 7**

**Rencontre**

Dans une forêt bien éloignée de l'Institut Xavier,d'autres mutants discutaient de plans qu'ils avaient en tête pour anéantir les humains.Loin d'être comme les jeunes enfants et adolescents,et même certains adultes,de la grande école pour mutants,ces mutants-là n'était pas pour la paix dans le monde. Plutôt que d'essayer de projet une belle images des personnes différentes,les mutants,ils voulaient qu'ils sachent qu'ils étaient présent partout et qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas détruire... En effet, depuis sa fondation,il y avait de cela 3 ans, la Confrérire tentait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait,et réussissait, à faire peur aux humains et à leur faire regretter leurs idées de les détuires. Certains tuaient, d'autre menaçaient et encore d'autres se contentaient de les tromatiser,ce qui n'était pas mieux. En fait,ils s'amusaient à répendre la terreur.

Un peu plus loin des nombreuses tentes du grand campements de base de la Confrérie,l'homme derrière toute ses idées réfléchissait. Bien qu'il était un ami proche de Charles Xavier,il était aussi sont pire rivale. En effet,les deux vieux hommes n'avaient aucunement les même idées concernant le monde extérieur. Si le Professeur X croyait que le monde pouvait cohabiter avec les mutants, l'autre pensait Lui croyait qu'il n'y avait aucune place pour 2 races différentes qui se détestaient mutuellement. Aussi, ayant été séparé de sa famille lorsqu'il était jeune par ses même humains, cela lui donnait une autre bonne raison de les détester. Sa vie ayant été gacher par les gens qui osaient se nommer normaux, il allait leur prouver que les mutants étaient la prochaines génération et que les humains n'étaient que des microbes pour eux.

Après environ 25 minutes de pensées, il entendit des pas derrière lui et le vieil homme n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qui venait le dérenger.

-Pourquoi avons-nous quitté l'Institut si vite ? J'aurais voulu me venger de cet fille qui a repoussé mon attaque. _,dit le jeune homme._

-Calme toi,Pyro. Et de toute façon, qu'aurais-tu pu faire contre elle ? Elle est bien plus forte que toi .

Toujours aussi direct, Magneto se leva du rocher sur lequel il c'était assit et se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme de feu.Celui-ci ayant été le tout premier élève de Magneto,ne comptant pas le Crapaud et Dent de Sabres,se montrait très utile lorsqu'il le voulait,mais plutôt embêtant. Têtu et voulant le pouvoir absolu,il n'était pas facile de lui faire entendre raison dans des situations pareilles.

Eric,surnommé Magneto, le regardant en soupirant tandis que John le regarda,un air boudeur aux lèvres.Encore une fois,il n'était pas satisfait.Quelques fois,Pyro se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas restée auprès des X Men. Et puis à lui revenait.Il détestait se faire donner des ordres,ou du moins par des gens beaucoup plus faible que lui. Selon-lui, il était le plus fort de tout l'Institut.

-Crois-tu que je voudrais absolument avoir cette jeune fille dans la Confrérie si elle était aussi forte que toi ? Ça ne me servirait à rien .

-C'est trop gentil ... _,murmura John Allerdyce._

-Elle sera la clée de notre pouvoirs ... _,dit Magneto,l'air rêveur._

-Comment ça,la clée ?

-Elle est bien plus forte que tu ne l'imagines. Je ne désire surtout pas la brusquer,c'est pourquoi je n'insiterai pas pour l'amener dans notre camp.C'est aussi pourquoi nous sommes partis si vite de l'Institut.

-Ah ... _,dit Pyro,pas sur de comprendre quoi que se soit._

Magneto soupira. Bien que fort et sain d'esprit,Pyro restait dur à persuader. Il se tourna, dos à John, et inspecta tous les mouvements des jeunes et moins jeunes mutants travaillant pour lui. De classe 2 pour la moyenne, Pyro et lui était presque les seuls à être de classes 3. Mais la force ne comptait: seul le nombre et la quantité suffisaient pour abattre une armée...Et pour le nombres,ça,ils étaient nombreux ! Pour la stratégie,il savait ce qu'il fesait. Il entendit d'autre pas derrière lui et se retourna instinctivement. Callisto venait d'arriver près de Pyro. Dans toute sa grande armée, Callisto était sans doute l'une des plus utiles : elle avait la capacité de voir la classe de chaque mutants,sans avoir besoin de savoir leurs pouvoirs. Ses sens étaient très aiguiser et elle se battait au corps à corps très bien. Aussi,elle pouvait se déplacer à une vitesse extraordinaire. Plus vite qu'un jet de l'armée la plus puissante au monde. Étant la chef du clan des Oméga, elle avait fait confiance à Magneto par ses idées et sa façon d'être. C'est pourquoi les quartiers des Omega étaient aussid evenus ceux de la Confrérie. Mais attirant les soupçons de Charles Xavier, ils avaient du se retirer dans les forêt et les Oméga les avaient suivis, ce qui augmenta de beaucoup le nombres d'individus.

-J'ai détecter une présence mutante qui s'approche lentement.

-Un mutant ou une mutante ? _,demanda Pyro._

-Mutante. Jeune. C'est tout ce que je détecte. Elle semble stressée,aussi.

-Surement à cause du fait qu'elle se rapproche de la plus grande armée de mutants ..._,plaisanta Pyro._

Callisto lui jetta un regard noir.Si elle avait déjà crue éprouvée un petit quelque chose pour le jeune homme de feu,maintenant,elle était certaine qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.Du tout.Il l'énervait,elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Magneto le gardait comme son bras droit et pourquoi elle,ne restait qu'en éclaireur.Elle détestait ne pas avoir le dessus sur les gens,elle voulait le contrôle de tout.

Elle reprit cependant bien vite la parole,en décidant d'ignorer Pyro et de fixer son attention sur le Maître de tout ici,Eric-Magneto.

-Enfin...On va accueuillir cette jeune fille ?

-Bien sur.Elle mérite un bel accueuille... _,dit Magneto,un petit sourire aux lèvres._

Callisto sourit de satisfaction. Elle et Magneto se mirent donc à marcher,sans rapidité,dans la direction indiqué par la jeune fille.John soupira et suivit les 2 personnes et les rejoignit,de façon à marcher à leur hauteur. Il marchèrent donc en silence pendant tout le trajet,aucun des 3 n'étant du genre à démarrer une conversation.Après un court moment,John remarqua qu'ils c'étaient beaucoup éloignées du campement de la Confrérie,ils marchaient dans une vaste clairière qu'il n'avait jamais vu.Il ne dit rien,se contentant de marcher en regardant droit devant lui.Lorsque Callisto s'arrêta de marcher,Magneto et lui en firent de même.Il regarda autour de lui,mais ne vit rien.

Après quelques minutes,ils virent une ombre s'approcher près d'eux.La jeune fille marchait d'un pas fière,même si elle semblait stressée.Elle s'arrêta devant eux et les regarda tour à tour. De taille moyenne,cheveux blonds: typiquement américain,ne put se retenir de penser John. Elle nétait belle,mais John était sur que c'était le genre à faire une crise si son faux-ongle finissait par se briser. Il roula des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensé.

Magneto prit donc la parole.

-Bonjours,chère demoiselle.Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Je vend des biscuits,tient ... _,dit la jeune fille sarcastiquement._ Je veux me joindre à vous.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? _,demanda Callisto,beaucoup plus sur ses gardes que son patron._

-J'ai les humains en horreur. _,dit la fille en haussant les épaules. _

-Tu crois que ça suffit ! _,répondit Callisto.Elle n'aimait tout simplement pas cette fille._

-Et bien en te regardant, c'est pas mal tout ce que je vois en toi. Tu m'as pas l'air très très puissante !_ ,rétorqua la fille,en plissant les yeux._

Cette fois, John était vraiment surpris ! Lui qui croyait qu'elle serait nunuche, le voila joyeusement surpris. Il la dévisagea pendant un moment de silence qui avait suivit sa réplique,mais se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait aussi alors il détourna les yeux.

Il prit une pose plutôt relaxe et dit,d'un ton calme :

-Quel est ton pouvoirs ?

-Je suis télépathe. Et j'ai une très grande force de persuasion... Je fait faire au gens tout ce que je veux. Un autre de mes pouvoirs.

Magneto sourit.Tout ? Cette fille,décidement,lui sera bien utile... Il la regarda un instant,et ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux,le dégout et la rage contre les humains, le remplit de fierté. De plus en plus de mutants lui fesaient confiance, et il devait se l'avouer : jamais il n'aurait cru ça capable.

Il lui posa une dernière question,qu'il avait tout simplement oublié :

-Et votre nom,je vous pris ?

-Ava.Ava Jonhson.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_TRÈS Court ! Loll ! Mais Bon, Je devais bien faire ce Chapitre un Jour ou L'autre, et j'avais pas plus d'inspiration !_

_Désolé Au fans Des grands Chapitres Lol !_

_Et je sens que les Reviews ne montent plus aussi vite ... Je suis consciente qu'en ce moment, la Fic coule un peu,_

_Mais lorsque L'action va Commencer , Attention ! Ça va être Cool _

_Mais Laisser moi Des Reviews, Parce que je ne Continue pas tant que je N'en ai Pas !_

_Rock'x_


	8. Retrouvailles

_Encore une Fois Merci pr Les Reviews _

_C 'est Coole Loll_

_He Oui Bocoup ,Des gens Très perspicaces en passant, Savent Maintenant pk Magneto est Parti si Vite .._

_Je Précise que Ce Chapitre est Assez Bizarre et Peut D'entre Vous Devinerons ce Qui se Passe ... _

_Mais Bon L'Histoire Commence à Avoir un Sens Peut-être .. Enfin Pour Moi . Loll !_

_Donc .. _

_Bonne Lecture !_

**La Clée**

**Chapitre 8**

**Retrouvailles**

Hailey, qui c'était endormie entièrement habillée sur son lit, se fit réveiller par des bruits sourd contre ça porte.Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux,s'habituant à la lumière au dessus d'elle,dut à la lumière au plafond qu'elle avait oublié déteindre.Les_ toc-toc _contre ça porte n'arrêtèrent pas et ce firent même plus forts.Elle grogna,prit son oreiller et le lança sur ça porte.

-Je dors ! _,cria-t-elle_

Le silence ce fit de l'autre côté de ça porte et Hailey laissa retomber ça tête sur son matelas et ferma les yeux en soupirant.Son bonheur fut de courte durée,car elle entendit la poignée tourner et vit Kitty faire éruption dans ça chambre.Hailey soupira,cette fois d'agacement et elle regarda Kitty d'un oeil mauvais.Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre comme ça, et se promit d'installer un verrou.

Kitty ,quant à elle, ne put que rire devant l'expression de sa meilleure amie.

-C'est-tu qu'elle heure il est,Hailey ?

-M'en fiche ...

-Je vais te le dire quand même. Il est midi ! Tu te rend compte !

-M'en fiche ...

-Mais Malicia, toi et moi avions décidée d'aller faire du shopping avec Bobby et Piotr !

-Alors allez-y ... _,marmonna Hailey en s'assisant sur son lit._

-Mais ça sera pas pareille sans toi ! Et puis on devait tous s'acheter une robe pour le bal qui s'envient !_ ,la supplia Kitty._

-Oh...Le bal... De tout façon,j'ai personne avec qui y aller à ce foutu bal ! Malicia est avec Bobby et toi tu es avec Piotr !

-Demande à Warren ... _,dit Kitty en haussant les épaules._

-Kitty,nous ne sommes qu'amis ! A-m-i-s !

-Ouais,Ouais ... N'empêche,aller lève toi et habille toi ! On pars à 1 heure ! Rendez-vous à l'entrée ! _,dit Kitty en se levant et en sortant de la grande chambre._

Hailey soupira et se laissa retomber sur son lit,les mains dans le visage.Décidément,elle ne pourrait pas échapper à son triste sort: elle devait aller magasiner avec ses amis, ou elle ...En fait, il n'y avait pas de ou, elle devait y aller ! Elle se leva, alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain connecté à sa chambre et se sécha les cheveux,et ensuite se les raidits à l'aide de son fer plat.Elle se maquilla légèrement, ne mettant que du mascara et un trait noir d'eye-liner sous l'oeil et du gloss. Elle alla vers son garde-robe et l'ouvrit,soupirant en voyant les tas de vêtements éparpillés partout. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant de vêtements, et c'était surement car Malicia et Kitty ne cessaient de l'amener faire des achats ! Elle choisit donc un pantalon rayé brun et beige qui lui arrivait au genoux et une camisole beige avec de la dentelle dans le haut. Elle agrémenta son style avec un collier de perle brue qu'elle tourna 2 fois autour de son cou. Elle se regarda dans le miroire. Jamais elle ne pourrait avoir le look magnifique de Malicia ou la simplicité de Kitty, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal.

Elle regarda son cadran sur sa table de chevet : 12h58. Elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre,prenant au passage son sac à main brun sur le crochet près de ça porte et referma la porte en la claquant,ce qui la fit grimacer. Sa chambre étant loin de l'entrée principale de l'Institut,elle devait se dépêcher.Elle courrut dans les corridors,les quelques élèves présent la dévisageant, et elle arriva plus rapidement à la porte d'entrée.Étrangement,elle était arrivée beaucoup plus vite que la normale,mais elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de la vitesse,elle ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi elle avait put faire tout se chemin en 2 minutes...

Elle se mit à marcher lorsque l'entrée fut dans sa vision et fut plus que surprise en y voyant... Warren. Elle regarda Kitty avec des yeux ronds et celle-ci se retint d'éclater de rire,elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.Les 5 autres personnes lui sourirent et ils partirent dans la voitude décapotable ulta-moderne de l'ange du groupe. Ils parlèrent beaucoup en route vers le grand centre commerciale de New York, excepté Warren,qui conduisait. Il ne faisait que sourire aux plaisanteries de ses amis,mais il gardait toujours son regard fixé sur la route,ne bronchant pas une seule fois. Malgré sa colère du matin, Hailey riait follement avec Kitty et Malicia tandis que Bobby et Piotr imittait une réaction fort éxagéré des humains voyant un mutant.

Ils arrivèrent au grand _Shopping Center New York _en moins d'une heure, et entrèrent en écarquillant les yeux devant les centaines de boutiques toutes plus géniales les une que les autres. Ils foncèrent vers les grands magasins ou ils vendaient des robes de bal et furent rapide : ils trouvèrent tout de suite des robes à faire essailler à chacune des filles, certaines magnifiques et d'autres carrément stupides. Les gars trouvèrent vite un tuxedo,donc ils purent pleinement profiter du petit défiler de mode de Malicia et Kitty. Après quelques minutes, Malicia tira Hailey par le bras,qui n'avai pas encore essaillé une robe.

Hailey entra à contre-coeur dans lasalle d'essayage ou 6 robes étaient suspendues au crochet. Elle soupira,en essaya une et sortit de la cabine.

La robe était bleue-turquoise et avait un petit décolleté . Une bande d'argent lui arrivait sous la poitrine et deux autres longeaient le décolleté et les larges bretelles de la robe,qui s'attachait dans le cou et fesait un X dans son dos. Le bas de la robe se finissait en une frange qui lui arrivait aux genous. Elle était magnifique et la couleur fesait ressortir ses yeux. La réaction de ses amis ne se firent pas attendre,ils avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte,même Warren. Elle sourit,gênée,à tout ses amis avant que Kitty ne se lève pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures.

-Wow ... Wow ! _,s'eclama-t-elle._

-Quoi ? _,demanda Hailey en se tournant vers elle._

-Tu es magnifique ! Et... Wow !

-Je vais essayer les autres robes... _,dit Hailey en soupirant,intimidée par l'expression de ses amis._

Elle ré-entra dans la large cabine ou 5 autres robes l'attendaient.Elle soupira de nouveau,retira sa robe du moment.la mit sur son crochet sur le mur opposé ou était les autres et en choisit une autre.

L'autre robe était plus normal,elle était fushia sans manche. Son dos n'était pas couvert. La robe n'avait pas de frange,elle descendait de manière droite sur ses longues jambes et dans le bas de la robe,de mini étoiles argentées avaient été cousues. Bien que le style de la robe soit très basique, elle était magnifique. Cette fois,ce fut Malicia qui sortit tout le monde du silence qui c'était,de nouveau,installé.

-Mais c'est pas possible qu'une robe fasse si bien à quelqu'un !

-Tu exagère ... _,marmonna Hailey._

-Essaye les autres,la top model ! _,dit Malicia en riant._

Encore une fois,elle entra dans la cabine,se changea et réaparrue devant son publique. Cette robe était blanche.Le décoletté était plongeant et sur son ventre, les coutures se serrait pour donner un effet froisser. Le bas de la robe se consitutait à plusieurs couches de tissus blanc transparents en dégradée.Elle avait un petit look flamenco,très exotique. Elle était très belle,ses cheveux noirs contrastant avec la blancheur de cette robe. Ses amis firent d'autre commentaires sur cette robe,tous positifs.Seul Warren,de nouveau,restait muet. Le même scénario se produisit pour les 3 autres robes et Malicia et Kitty l'obligèrent pratiquement à acheter les 3 premières robes,car elles étaient tout simplement,selon elles,fait pour elle.

Donc,les 6 personnes présentes repartirent avec beaucoup de sacs:des robes,des bijoux,des tuxedo,des souliers ...Et un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Ils retournèrent à l'Institut dans le même ambiance que lorsqu'ils était partis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'Institut,Hailey se figea devant les escaliers menant à la grande porte. Quelqu'un était la... Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait trop bien. La jeune fille près de la porte se tourna lorsqu'elle entendit des voix et vit tout de suite Hailey. Elle sourit de toute ses dents et se précipita vers elle,les bras grand ouvert et la prit dans ses bras. Hailey,elle,n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Hailey ! Oh je suis si contente de te revoir !

La jeune fille finit par lacher Hailey et cette dernière la dévisagea. Kitty,Malicia,Bobby,Piotr et Warren s'approchèrent des 2 jeunes filles.

-Ava...Que fais-tu ici ... ?

-Je suis une mutante ! Tout comme toi !

-Toi ? Tu détestes les mutants .. Tu m'as tellement fait souffrir à cause de ça ... _,dit Hailey,sur ses gardes._

-C'était avant,ça,Hailey ! Je suis tellement désolé... Je ne vous comprenais pas ! Mais la, oui ! Et j'adore ça !

-Ah oui ? _,demanda la jeune mutante,haussant un sourcil._

-Oui ! Tu me présentes pas à tes amis ,dit Ava en souriant aux autres personnes présentes.

-Ah...Certainement. Ava,voici Kitty,Malicia,Piotr,Bobby et Warren. _,dit Hailey en les pointants à tour de rôle._

-Salut ! _,dit joyeusement Ava à tout le monde._

Le petit groupe la dévisagèrent.Hailey leur avait tous parler,sauf à Warren,qu'Ava l'avait renier et avait été avec tout le monde lorsqu'elle c'était sentit de trop.C'était en partie de ça faute si Hailey c'était retrouver dans la forêt un jour. Même si la jeune mutante n'en avait pas parlé à Angel,celui-ci se doutait bien qu'Ava fesait partie du passé sombre et triste d'Hailey.

-Est-ce que je pourrai partager ta chambre,Hailey ? _,demanda Ava,toujours souriante._

-Il faut d'abord que tu ailles voir le Professeur Charles Xavier ..._ ,dit Kitty,jettant un coup d'oeil à sa meilleure amie._

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais. Viens je vais t'y amener... _,dit Hailey en ouvrant la porte._ Je vous rejoins plus tard._ ,rajouta-t-elle pour les autres._

-Ok ! _,dit Bobby en partant avec sa bande._

Hailey passa devant et Ava la suivit de près,ne cessant de pousser des "ooh!" et des "aah!" à chaque fois qu'elles rencontraient quelqu'un fesant une démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Hailey écouta tranquillement son histoire.Ava disait qu'un jours,elle revenait de chez elle et avait commencée à entendre pleins de voix.Elle c'était d'abord cru folle,mais avait vite compris qu'elle avait,elle aussi,des pouvoirs de mutants:elle était télépathe. Elle c'était empressée de faire ses valises et de laisser un message à ses parents disant qu'elle se trouvait ici et les raisons de son départ.Elle avait espérée trouver Hailey ici,et était très heureuse de la revoir et elle était sincèrement désolé pour ce qui c'était passé auparavant. Bien qu'Hailey ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement d'attitude,elle était assez contente de la voir ici. Elles avaien tout de même été de très bonne amies,avant !

Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent au bureau du professeur,il posa quelque questions à Ava et celle-ci répondit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ava put donc s'installer dans la chambre d'Hailey puisqu'il y avait grands lits. La nouvelle défit ses valises et rangea tout ses affaires dans la deuxième comode,près de celle d'Hailey.Cette dernière la regarda faire,les sourcils légèrement froncés. Après plusieurs minutes,elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien y faire confiance...Après tout, elle semblait vraiment perdue dans ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à elle. Pendant ce temps,Hailey sortie les robes qu'elles avaient acheter de son emballage et elle les accrocha.

-Elles sont superbes,ces robes ! _,dit Ava en se retournant,ayant terminée de ranger ses propres vêtements._

-Merci . _,dit Hailey en souriant légèrement_

Les 2 jeunes filles redescendirent donc pour retrouver la bande et les retrouvèrent dans le jardin,près de la grande fontaine,en train de se racontre les derniers potins et des blagues qui fesait,à tout coup,éclater de rire tout le monde. Ava s'approcha d'eux en dépassant Hailey,un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Bonjours tout le monde !

-Hey,Ava ! _,dit Bobby en souriant._

-Salut ! _,dit Malicia à son tour,la main dans celle de Bobby.Elle portait un gant,évidemment..._

-J'aimerais savoir,qu'elle sont vos pouvoirs ... ? _,demanda Ava en se positionnant devant eux._

-Je gèle _,dit Bobby en fesant une boule de glace dans sa main._

-Je peux passer aux travers des objets_ ,dit Kitty en passant sa main à travers la fontaine._

-Ma peau devient...Métallique. _,dit Piotr en levant la main,fesant une démonstration en recouvrant sa main du métal._

-Je peux voler l'énergie des gens ou copier leur pouvoirs _,dit Malicia,ne fesant,encore une fois,pas de démonstration._

-Et je suis télékinésiste et j'ai des...Griffes.Aussi,mes blessures se referme plus vite que la normale._ ,dit Hailey en levant la main pour montrer ses longues griffes d'adamantiumau bout de ses doigts.Elle elva aussi la main et fit bouger une grosse roche._

Elle c'était bien habitué à ses griffes et les aimaient,maintenant.Elle était presque unique alors c'était génial.Le seul point négatif,c'est qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle les avaient et elle trouvait cela énervant de ne pas savoir.Logan lui avait bien expliquer comment lui les avaient obtenus,mais elle doutait que se fut la même histoire pour elle...

La semaine suivante se passa merveilleusement bien.Ava se fondit très bien dans la masse des autres élèves et dans le groupe d'amis dont elle fesait maintenant partie.Hailey avait maintenant une confiance totale en sa meilleure amie.Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec elle,surtuot car elle partageait la même chambre.Elles se racontaient souvant des hisoires du passé,lorsqu'elles étaient au lycée...Normal,et riait des bétises qu'elles avaient commises.Elles ne pouvait raconter d'histoires drôles de leur ancien lycée sans dire le nom d'Alysson,la petite peste qui détestait tant Hailey.Ava lui expliqua que malgré les nombreux défauts de cette fille à papa,elle avait un don de persuation impossible. C'est pourquoi elle était aller dans leur bande. Mais elle avait vite compris son erreur lorsqu'elle n'état pas entrée au lycée la semaine suivante et s'en était voulue énormément.Elle n'avait jamais voulue en arriver la.Lorsqu'Hailey s'endormit,Ava sortit doucement de son lit,attacha ses ouliers et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit.Elle alla dans le grand jardin,désormais vide puisqu'il était environ une heure du matin.Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et compasa un numéro.

-Allo,Ava ? _,dit une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la ligne._

-C'est moi,oui. Je voulais te prévenir que le plan de Magneto marche à merveille.Elle est tombé dans le panneau !

-Parfait. Préviens moi si quelque chose se produit. _,dit la même voix._

-Ok. Bye .

Ava ferma le téléphone et sourit sadiquement avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de rentrer dans son lit,encore une fois sans faire de bruit.Par contre,elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un résident ne dormait pas,qu'il avait tout vu et entendu la scène... Warren n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et ses yeux.Il secoua la tête et se promit de faire part de cet conversation à Hailey.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_New Chapter Online ! Weee !_

_Un peu plus long que les autres je crois._

_Alors,vous devez vous demander ce qui ce passe !_

_Et bien vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite. _

_Peut-être au prochain chapitre... _

_Mais pour ça,il faut m'envoyer des Reviews !_

_Rock'x_


	9. Invitations

_Hey Hey La Compagnie _

_Je ne reçoit pratiquement plus de Review .._

_Si je ne Reçoit pas plus de 5 Review pr ce Chapitre, J'arrête la Fic Jusqu'au moment ou j'en aurai reçut 5 !_

_C'est que J'ai L'impression de Travailler pour Rien S_

_En Passan, Je voudrais dire Un Petit CouCou à Cristalina La Rodeuse !  
J'adore ta pic de Flammeria et Pyro DD C'est Super et Merci de M'Avoir mi ds La liste de Tes histoire Favorites !_

_Je voudrais aussi remercié les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir !_

_Merci Ossi a au 4 personne Dont je suis Ds la Liste des Histoire Favorites et au 6 Personne dont je suis ds la Liste des Alertes !_

_Bonne Lecture ! )_

**La Clée**

**Chapitre 9**

**Invitations**

Hailey se réveilla alors qu'il fesait encore assez noir. Elle regarda sur son réveil et vit qu'il était indiqué 4:45. Elle soupira et secoua la tête, découragée. Elle détestait se réveiller tôt, car ensuite elle n'était plus capable de s'endormir de nouveau. Elle jetta un coup d'oeil du côté de Ava, de l'autre côté de la chambre et vit qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Elle se leva donc s'en faire de bruit et mit ses pantoufles, qui trainait près de la porte de sa chambre. Elle sortit de la chambre que les deux jeunes filles occupaient et se rendit directement aux cuisines sans mener le moindre bruit. Elle ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et prit un pot remplie de crème glacée. Elle se prit aussi une cuillère et prit de grande bouché, sans se soucier que ce qu'elle était en train de manger était gelé.

Après environs 3 minutes, elle arrêta tout mouvement. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit de frottement...Un pas, très probablement. Elle laissa la cuillère sur la table et attendit d'entendre un autre bruit. Alors que les as avançait vers elle, elle se retourna et s'apprêta à donner un coup de poing à son agresseur, mais arrêta son mouvement au dernier moment: la personne devant elle n'avait rien d'un agresseur ! C'était Warren Worthington ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands sous le coup de la surprise et elle laissa tomber sa main sur la table,ce qui provoqua un bruit sourd.

-Oh Warren ! Je euh .. Désolé ! _,dit Hailey, encore sous le choque._

-Non, c'est ma faute, j'aurais du dire quelque chose pour signaler ma présence, _dit Warren en se grattant l'arrière de la tête,gêné._

Hailey sourit légèrement et se retourna pour reprendre sa cuillère et recommencer à manger. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ce gars la l'intimidait. C'était peut-être parce qu'en ce moment, il était torse nu,super musclé,et que ses ailes étaient libérés de leur habituelle liens de cuir et qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un ange. C'était aussi peut-être car c'était le fils d'un des hommes les plus riches des États-Unis...Ou peut-être car il était mystérieux.Warren vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, sur un tabouret et il dévisagea le pot de crème glacée. Il sourit et dit:

-Comment peux-tu manger ça à une heure pareille ? _,demanda-t-il_

-Oh...Bah...Je sais pas. C'était une habitude de ma vie... Euh...D'avant. _,dit-elle en fesant un sourire en coin._

-Ah.

Ah.C'était tou ce que Warren avait à dire.Il n'avait jamais été bavarre,Hailey le savait,mais ce Ah l'agaçait.Elle aurait aimé pouvoir percer sa coquille et pouvoir parler librement avec lui. Sans de Ah ou de silence gêné. Juste avec Warren.Angel. Mais cela n'allait sans doute jamais arrivé, Angel était bien trop renfermé sur lui-même. Hailey se demandait souvent pourquoi il semblait si mal à l'aise avec tout les gens de l'Insitut,mais elle n'avait jamais osé le lui demander. Elle n'u pas à ce questionner d'avantage, car Warren prit la parole d'un ton assez..Mal à l'aise.

-Euh... J'ai...J'ai entendu quelque chose aux alentour de 1h du matin...

-Ok... _,dit Hailey en fronçant les sourcils._

-C'était Ava.Elle était dans le parc...Au téléphone.

-Ok...,_Répéta Hailey._

-Elle disait...Elle disait que tu étais tombé dans le panneau et que le plan de Magnéto marchait parfaitement._,dit Warren en soupirant._

Hailey le dévisagea quelques instant.Elle ? Tombé dans le panneau ? Le plan de Magneto ? Ça n'avait aucun sens: Ava était redevenue sa meilleure amie et tout le monde l'appréciait ! Elle rit un peu en secouant la tête et regarda Warren,les sourcils froncés.

-C'est une blague ?

-N..Non. _,dit Warren,désemparé._

-Écoute Warren... Personne ne te connais si ce n'est que ton nom et plein de gens ne savent même que tu es ici.Tu ne parles jamais et maintenant que tu te décides à dire quelque chose,c'est pour sortir une connerie comme celle-la. Tu y penses ! Ava ! Elle n'est pas méchante, tu as complétement tout imaginé ou même inventée ! Quest-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me dises un truc comme ça ! T'es qu'un cinglé ! Tu veux seulement attiré l'Attention ! T'es qu'un gosse de riche pitoyable... Je te déteste !

Elle secoua la tête en le regardant avec dégout et sortit de la cuisine,plus frustrée que jamais. Warren n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce,il était pétrifié. Jamais il ne c'était fait parler comme cela et il n'était pas content de lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais du dire ça aussi durement,avec si peu de tac.En fait,il s'en voulait énormément de savoir mis à dos la seule personne qui semblait le comprendre. Il secoua la tête et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains,plus découragé que jamais. Après environ 10 minutes sans bouger,la tête entre les mains et les yeux fermés,il soupira et s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit,les mains derrière la tête. Il repensa au regard qu'Hailey lui avait jetté en partant...Et il se dit que se regard allait être gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire tant il lui avait fait mal. Mais ce fut le "Je te déteste",qui le brisa...

Quant à Hailey, elle c'était mit à errer dans l'école pour finalement aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la grosse fontaine dans le parc de l'Institut. En fait,depuis quelques minutes, elle pleurait. Quest-ce qui lui avait prit,de dire ça au garçon le plus gentil de tout les résident de cet établissement ! Elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit,mais elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la colère de Warren envers elle maintenant,et seulement pensée à ça la fit pleurer d'avantage. Jamais elle ne c'était trouvée aussi stupide. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et entoura ses bras autour de ses jambes,enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle aurait tant voulue mourire en ce moment. Mais pourquoi Warren lui avait-il raconter cela ? Et si c'était vrai ...? Hailey repoussa immédiatement cette idée de sa tête. De toute façon,en ce moment,elle n'avait pas la force ni la volontée de pensée à ça.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta recroquevillé comme ça,mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête que Malicia était près d'elle,elle se dit qu'il devait être aux alentour de 9h.C'était la fin de semaine alors aucun élève n'était debout,mais Malicia se levait toujours plus tôt que tout le monde.

-Hey...Sa va , _demanda-t-elle_

Hailey secoua la tête,pour toute réponse.

-Pourquoi sa va pas ? Tu peux me le dire. Tu sais que je vais pas le répéter. _,dit Malicia en mettant une main gantée dans le dos de sa meilleure amie._

-Je..Je suis horrible...,_hoqueta Hailey à travers un sanglot._

-Mais non ... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'ai.. J'ai dit des choses horribles.. Que je ne pensais pas..,_dit Hailey en relachant ses jambes et en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux._

-À qui ?

-Warren... _,murmura-t-elle._

-Oh.. _,dit Malicia,visiblement surprise._ Quest-ce que tu lui a dit ?

-Que..Qu'il voulait seulement attirer l'attention...Que ce n'était qu'un gosse de riche pitoyable...Que je le détestait...,_dit Hailey en sanglotant._

-Oh,sa va aller...Warren n'est pas rancunier,tu le sais ! _,dit Malicia en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter,tout en fesant attention de ne pas la toucher. _Maintenant tu devrais prendre une bonne douche et déjeuner !

Hailey hocha la tête,la remercia d'un sourire et marcha vers l'Institut. Elle se traina la pied jusqu'à sa chambre et vit qu'Ava n'était plus la.Elle prit des vêtements dans son garde-robe sans trop regarder et elle alla prendre une longue douche froide pour se réveiller.Elle sortit de sa chambre après 1h,parfaitement réveillée et nettoyée. Elle alla vers la cuisine,près à prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle mourrait de faim ! En chemin, elle rencontra une Ava sautillante et plus heureuse que jamais. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse, un large sourire fendait son visage.

-Devine quoi ! _,dit Ava._

-Je déteste les devinettes. _,dit Hailey en souriant._

-Le plus beau gars de l'Institut,j'ai nommé Warren Worthington,m'a invitée pour le bal de fin d'année ! C'est génial,pas vrai !

Hailey la dévisagea un petit instant.Warren l'avait invité au bal ? Mais .. Après ce qu'il venait de lui dire...Elle ne comprenait plus rien.Elle dit donc:

-C'est...Super !

-Ouiiii ! Je croyais tout d'abord qu'il allait te le demander à toi,mais non ! Il m'a préféré ! _,dit Ava en sautillant sur place et en souriant._

-Je...Je dois y aller.

-Au attend ! As-tu un cavalier pour le bal ?

-Non...

-Oh ! Comme c'est dommage ! Bon alors a plus ! _,dit Ava en s'en allant._

Hailey la regarda s'éloigner et pendant un instant,elle s'imagina l'enfoncer dans la terre et botter sa petite tête...Mais elle secoua la tête.Ava avait tout à fait le droit d'ëtre heureuse : comme elle l'avait elle-même dit,le plus beau gars de tout l'Institut venait de l'inviter au bal... Bien qu'Hailey ne comprenait pas pourquoi,elle n'avait aucune intention d'aller le voir,de s'excuser ou encore de lui demander pourquoi il avait invité Ava plutôt qu'elle ! Elle était,disons le,bien trop orgueilleuse pour cela ! Elle marcha en sens inverse et vit Kitty.

-Hey salut Hailey ! Waw...T'en fait une de ces tête ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Rien...Rien Kitty. _,dit Hailey en baissant la tête._

-Tu crois pas que je vais avaler ça ? Dit moi ce qui se passe. ,_ordonna Kitty._

-Warren.Il a invité Ava_. ,dit Hailey avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cette invitation avait-elle tant d'importance ?_

-QUEWA ,_hurla Kitty._ Oops Désolé... Je veux dire.. Comment ça,il a invité Ava ! J'était persuadé qu'il allait te le demander à toi !

-Il l'a pas fait. Et toi,Piotr te l'a demandé ? _,dit Hailey en souriant un peu._

-Oui. Il me l'a demandé hier soir. C'était trop chou ! Et Malicia y va avec Bobby,c'est sur !

-C'est génial ... !

-Il faute te trouver un cavalier. ,_dit subitement Kitty._

-Non.Je ne vais pas au bal...

-Oh que si tu va y aller ! Tu as déjà acheter la robe ! Allez s'il te plaaaaait ! _,plaida Kitty._

-D'accord alors je vais y aller,mais pas longtemps...,_dit Hailey en soupirant._

-Super ! On se voit plus tard ? Je dois aller rejoindre Piotr.

-Ok, bye ,_dit Hailey._

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie partire,elle aussi joyeuse.Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas fait pour le bonheur... Elle se retourna et marcha.Elle ne savait pas trop ou aller,alors elle fit et refit le tour de l'Institut...Et dieu que le temps passait lentement ! Elle regardait défiler les images derrière les grosse fenêtres qui meublait les murs,ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'invitation de Warren à Ava pour le bal la rendait si malheureuse... Et surtout pourquoi elle avait eu envie de massacré Ava lorsqu'elle avait sourit en partant.Elle se dit que c'était sans doute à cause de ce qui c'était passé hier...Elleétait encore bouleversé par ce que Angel lui avait dit. Mais juste parce qu'elle était jalouse d'Ava,elle ne pouvait la traiter de traitre.Jalouse ? Venait-elle de penser le mot jalouse ? En y repensant,oui,elle était même très jalouse de Ava. Elle aurai ttant voulue aller au bal avec Warren...Mais bon. Elle ne pouvait se morfondre éternellement. Lorsqu'elle finit par lever la tête et regarder ou elle avançait,elle vit une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'approcher d'elle. Warren, et non le moindre. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle,mais Hailey ne ralentit pas sa marche.

-Hailey ... Écoute moi ... Je t'en prie... _,dit Warren en la suivant._

-Toi et Ava,vous formez un beau couple, _dit Hailey en laissant Warren seul,planter au milieu du couloirs._

Warren la regarda partir,sans comprendre. Lui et... Ava ! Sur,il l'avait bien invité au bal,mais ce n'était pas pour la raison qu'elle croyait...En fait,il voulait espionner Ava...Savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Et quoi de mieux que de se rapprocher d'elle ? Il soupira et secoua la tête. Cette fille, Hailey, lui rendait la vie impossible. Et malgré cela, il trouvait le moyen de se sentir bien à ses côtés, d'aimer sa compagnie. Il se tourna et continua son chemin dans le large couloir pour se rendre dans le bureau du Professeur Charles-Xavier. Il n'eut pas à cogner à la porte, celle-ci ce trouvant déjà ouverte. Il entra dans la pièce et vit que le directeur de l'établissement l'attendait déjà derrière son bureau.

-Bonjours Warren ,_dit le professeur d'un ton neutre._

-Bonjours.

-Alors tu le lui a demandée.

-Oui, c'est fait. _,dit Warren en penchant la tête._

-Et Hailey ne se doute de rien ? _,demande Charles Xavier._

-Non..De rien.

-Très bien. Tu peux partir.

Warren hocha la tête et sortit immédiatement de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le parc et croisa, en chemin, Bobby et Malicia ainsi que Kitty et Piotr. Bobby lui sourit,regarda autour de lui pour voir si il n'y avait pas des personnes qui écoutaient la conversation et demanda:

-Alors Malicia m'a dit que tu avais invité Ava au bal ? Donc le plan marche à merveille !

-Oui... _,dit Warren en soupirant._

-Tu sais... _,dit Malicia,_ Je suis sur qu'Hailey t'aime bien. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé sur le bord de la fontaine ce matin, elle était anéantie.

-Ça ne me remonte pas le moral...

Il sourit tristement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Fin de Ce Chapitreeeee ! Un peu Court , je L'avoue ! Et la Fin est Mystérieuse !_

_Vous en Voulez un Autre ? ALORS REVIEWS !_

_Et Oui C'est des Menaces Loll ! _

_Maintenant, ça va me Prendre plus de temps écrire un chapitre puisque L'école est Recommencé !_

_Ett Oui .. Triste Réalité .._

_Bye ! En Espérant que ceci ne soit pas le dernier chapitre de mon histoire !_

_Rock'xanne_


	10. Le Bal

_Hey Hey Hey !  
Me Revouaaaala !_

_Je suis Vrm Contente De vos Reviews elles Étaient Vrm Sympa _

_Je suis Surprise de tout ce que vous pensez de ma Fic ) C'est Ke tro Gentil !_

_J'vs Adooore et Cé Pk je Continue la Fic avec une Scène Attendue ... HiHi !_

_La Fic est, Je Crois, Bientôt Fini ! Il reste Environ 3-4 Chapitres ... Déjà !_

_Sa Va Vite Loll Alors je Dis plus Rien et Je Commence ce Nouvo Chapitre DD_

**La Clée**

**Chapitre 10**

**Le Bal**

Pour une des rares fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'Institut, Hailey se réveilla tôt. Ava, à sa surprise, n'était pas là. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de devoir suportée Ava aujourd'hui, même si elle n'allait pas en avoir le choix: ce soir,c'était le bal. Elle n'avait aucun cavalier et cela fesait maintenant 1 semaine que Warren avait invtiée sa campagne de chambre,lui brisant ainsi ses espoirs. Elle n'avait sans doute pas dit plus de 3 mots à Ava, mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée à parler de son cavalier pour s'intéresser à elle. Et Warren, lui ? Elle ne lui avait pas parlé,ni même adressé un regard. Oh oui,elle était encore très fâché contre lui ! Ou peut-être contre elle-même ? Durant cette longue semaine, elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et elle c'était dit que c'était peut-être de sa faute. Si elle avait voulu invité Warren au bal, elle aurait du le faire. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, alors c'Était entièrement sa faute... Mais elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour l'avouer aux autres !

Kitty et Malicia avaient bien tentée de la réconforter,mais ça n'avait pas changer grand chose à son statut de sans-cavalier ! Deux garçons lui avaient demandée d'être leur cavalière, mais elle avait refuser net.

Donc,aujourd'hui,toute la journée les filles allaient se faire coiffer, faire une manicure de dernière minute,un petit bronzage par ci,un petit cou de maquillage par la... Et les gars,eux, feraient comme d'habitude : ils se prépareraient pour le bal 5 minutes avant le début. Hailey, elle, devait se faire coiffer et maquiller... À son grand malheur ! Elle déteste et détestera toujours ce genre de choses,mais Kitty et Malicia l'avait obligée de venir avec elles ! Le seul point positif,c'est que ça lui remetterais les idées en place.

Elle entendit des coups sur sa porte et Kitty et Malicia ouvrirent avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Hailey ! Tu viens de te lever ! _,demanda Kitty en la dévisageant._

-J'y crois pas ! C'est aujourd'hui le bal, tu sais ! Alors lève toi ! _,dit Malicia en la tirant des couvertures._

-Ah mais ... ! C'est seulement qu'une stupide soirée ou les gens vont danser stupidement et ou toutes les filles vont être stupide à cause de leur stupide cavaliers..., _dit Hailey en se frottant les yeux._

Malicia et Kitty se jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Décidémment, cette journée ferait beaucoup de bien à Hailey !

-Notre rendez-vous chez la coiffeuse est à 3:30 et notre rendez-vous chez la maquilleuse est tout de suite après., _dit Kitty_

-Je veux pas y aller... ,_dit Hailey._

-Tu nous a promis que tu viendrais faire un tour ,_dit Malicia en fesant la moue._

-J'en ai plus envie...

-Une promesse est une promesse, Hailey Darwin, et tu vas venir , _dit Malicia sur un ton autoritaire._

Hailey soupira et se leva finalement de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers sa comode et prit une paire de jeans avec un t-shirt rouge. Elle fit ensuite signe à ses 2 amies d'attendre et elle alla prendre une douche très chaude rapide. Elle s'habilla et ressortie de la salle de bain, déjà moins fatiguée, l'eau chaude l'ayant réveillée. Kitty et Malicia étaient assise sur son lit et étaient en train de discuter de leur cavalier respectif. Malicia disait que Bobby allait surement lui apporter une rose ou une autre fleur, car il était romantique. Kitty,elle, disait que Piotr serait le plus beau, dans son costume noir qui moulerait ses muscles. Lorsqu'elle dit cela, Hailey ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était évident que malgré leur forte amitié, Kitty et Malicia tentait de prouver que leur cavalier était plus parfait que celui de l'autre. Elle arretèrent dans parler quelques minutes après qu'Hailey soit sortie de la douche et elle se levèrent du lit pour aller rejoindre leur amie, qui était de l'autre côté de la chambre, tentant le mieux que possible de faire une coiffure avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle finit par abandonner et elle les laissa tomber en vague sur ses épaules et dans son dos.

-On va déjeuner ? _,proposa Kitty en souriant._

Hailey et Malicia hochèrent la tête, et les trois filles se rendirent dans la cuisine pour se préparer un déjeuner. Elle se firent des toats, des crêpes et se prirent des fruits pour finalement donner un déjeuner copieux ! Elle savourèrent se festin tout en blaguant sur des trucs qui pourraient se passer se soir. Elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de critiquer quelques couples, ou bien se moquer de quelques personnes. Malheureusement, leur plaisir s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'Ava fit son apparition dans la salle à manger. Hailey baissa immédiatement les yeux sur la crêpe qu'elle finissait de manger, mais Ava ne saisit pas le message de leur silence soudain et vint s'asseoir près d'Hailey, toute souriante.

-Salut ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas parlé, dis donc ! _,dit Ava en prenant une pomme dans le bol devant elle._

-Ouais ...,_dit Hailey, toujours les yeux baissés._

-T'a trouvé un cavalier, pour le bal ? _,demande Ava._

-Non, je n'ai pas de cavalier pour le bal.

-Oh .. _,dit Ava, avec une fausse tristesse apparent dans le visage._

Hailey ne rajouta rien, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle n'avait vraimet pas envie d'endurer Ava parler encore de Warren et si c'était le cas, elle risquait de perdre son sang froid et de l'envoyer balader sur le le murs grace à ses pouvoirs de télékinésie. Elle se calma en chemin et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, allumant la chaîne stéréo au maximum pour faire savoir aux autres de ne pas la déranger.

Elle resta dans sa chambre pendant beaucoup de temps, ne comptant pas les minutes ni les heures de solitude. Mais vers 2:30, Kitty et Malicia débaquèrent dans sa chambre.

-Faut aller chez la coiffeuse... T'es prête ? _, dit Kitty, un peu gênée._

-J'ai pas le choix ... _,dit Hailey en allant les rejoindre au cadre de la porte._

-T'a raison, t'a pas le choix_, dit Malicia en riant._

Toute l'après-midi se déroula finalement très bien. Hailey retrouva bien vite sa bonne humeur, dut au plaisanteries de ses deux meilleures amies. Ils allèrent se faire coiffer et ensuite maquiller, plus jolie que jamais. Elles avaient bien hâte de voir l'effet que cela donnerait avec leur belle robe de bal... Même Hailey, qui avait toujours détestée ce faire coiffer et tout et tout, trouva la journée très bien et elle avait adorée ce faire autant chouchouter par les personnes qui s'occupaient de tout. Malheureusement, la journée passa beaucoup trop vite et déjà, il était 7h du soir. Le bal commençait à 7:30 !

Malicia, Kitty et Hailey se dépèchèrent donc à retourner à l'Institut et allèrent dans leur chambre pour se changer. À 7:30, tout était parfait ! La décoration de l'école était magnifique, la salle de bal encore plus spectaculaire ! Des ballons multicolores avaient été accrocher un peu partout, et au milieu de la salle au plafond se dressait une lumière ronde très disco. Il y avait des lumières de tout les couleurs, des banderoles, des conffetis, et même une fontaine à chocolat ! À droite de la salle se dressait un magnifique buffet remplie de toute sorte de bonne chose.

Piotr, Bobby et Warren attendaient leur cavalière respective dans le bas des escaliers, en discutant. Ils mirant fin à leur conversation dès que les 3 jeunes filles arrivèrent, plus magnifique que jamais.

Malicia, comme à son habitude, portait du noir. Sa robe était longue, avec de fines bretelles. Dans le bas, une longue frenge découvrait sa jambe droite jusqu'a son genoux. Des brillants argents avaient été posés avec soin sur toute la robe et le décolleté donnait du romanstime à la robe. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffées simplement: une petite pince argenté retenait ses cheveux par derrière, laissant découvert son beau visage. Ils était un peu frisées, mais pas torp. Son maquillage aussi était simple, elle n'avait rien mis de trop. Tout la simplicité de Malicia en ce moment fesait en sorte qu'elle était plus que magnifique. Bobby n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Kitty portait une très belle robe rose qui lui arrivait aux genoux. La robe était un peu inspiré des robes latines, a cause du bas de la robe qui fesait très jolie et qui la grandissait. La robe était sans manche et elle brillait. Les cheveux de Kitty avait été relevée en un chignon, avec des mèches qui tombaient ici et là pour encadrer son magnifique petit visage. Elle était radieuse et toute souriante, tandis que Piotr la regardait, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Il la trouvaient tout simplement magnifique dans cette robe et il n'était pas habitué de la voir ainsi.

Ava...Ava avait revêtu une belle robe orange scintillait lorsqu'elle bougeait. Il y avait, à l'avant, un décolleté très plongeant. Il y avait une frange sur le côté de sa robe laissant apparaitre une jambe bronzé spécialement pour l'occasion.Ses cheveux était attachées par derrière en une queue de cheval modernisée très jolie. Elle avait un collier en or blanc, une longue chaine avec au bout, une petite étoile. Sa bague et son bracelet coordonnaient avec le collier.Elle était belle, ça oui...Si on aimait le style "Je-me-la-pète-avec-tout-ce-que-j'ai" ! Elle arborait un large sourire sur son visage, probablement de satisfaction. Warren, lui, la trouvait trop...Barbie. Avec tout ce maquillage et ses bijoux dernière tendances, elle ressemblait avec une poupée. Il lui souria quand même, cela aurait été bien trop impolie de la dévisager !

Les trois couples se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle de bal en rigolant et en tentant de deviner qui serait avec qui, chez leur autres amis. Ils ne cessaient pas de sourire, de s'admirer et de s'embrasser. Enfin, tous sauf Ava et Warren. Elle avait bien tentée de l'embrasser, mais il avait prétexté qu'il avait soif et était aller se chercher un verre de punch. Elle ne se découragea pas, se disant qu'il attendait qu'ils partent dehors, sous le clair de lune l'embrasser...Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle semblait vouloir. Au fond d'elle, elle se fichait bien de ce gars qu'elle draguait seulement pour faire frustré son 'amie'... Et tout marchait tellement bien ! Hailey était persuadée qu'Angel aimait Ava, et qu'il l'a détestait. Ava se félicita mentalement et souria à tout les gens qui passaient devant elle.

Pendant ce temps, Kitty et Malicia discutait.

-T'a vu Hailey ? Je l'ai pas revue depuis notre retour de chez la maquilleuse... ,_dit Malicia en murmurant._

-Non, moi non plus je ne l'ai pas revue... ,_dit Kitty_.

Justement, environ 30 minutes après que le bal est commencé et que tout les gens dansaient et s'amusaient, Hailey entra dans la salle. Alors, tout les regards se jettèrent sur elle. Elle était tout simplement radieuse ! Sa magnifique robe longue était de couleur bleu foncée et n'avait pas de manche, ni de bretelle. Elle était légèrement décolleté, et elle s'ouvrait sur son dos en un magnifique corset attachée par un lacet noir. Elle était légèrement plus longue du côté gauche, donnant un allure symétrique à la robe. Avec cela, elle avait opté pour un long collier de perle beige et un bracelet assortie, tandis que ses sandales étaient de la même couleur, un beige pâle. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées et la coiffeuse les avaient seulement frisée un peu dans le bas. Son maquillage, bien que subtile, la rendait méconnaissable ! C'était la plus belle d'entre tous, mais aussi la plus gêner.

En effet, Hailey se sentait très,mais très mal à l'aise avec tous les regards qui c'étaient tourné vers elle lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la grande salle. Elle qui voulait passer inaperçue, c'était raté ! Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son groupe d'amis qu'elle venait de repérer. Peu à peu, les gens détournèrent leur regard d'elle et continuèrent de danser. Ce fut Kitty qui parla la première.

-Wow ! Hailey tu es .. Wow ,_dit Kitty, les yeux exorbités._

-Ouais, elle te va très bien cette robe ,_dit Bobby en souriant, tandis que Piotr hochait de la tête._

-Je suis sur qu'Ava t'envie maladivement ,_dit Malicia, un sourire sadique aux lèvres._

Hailey ne put s'empêcher de sourire à tout ces compliments. Elle vit Ava et Warren arrivé derrière Kitty et son sourire tomba. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour gacher la soirée...

-Hailey tu es maaagnifique ,_dit Ava en souriant._

-Merci... ,_dit Hailey en regardant le mur du fond._

-C'est vrai, tu es radieuse. ,_rajouta Warren._

Cette fois, le regard d'Hailey alla directement se poser sur Warren. Celui-ci avait un léger sourire en coin et la regardait intensément. Elle ne put que sourire un peu et rougir devant un tel sourire ! Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas mal du tout lui aussi, dans ce costume noir qui lui moulait le corps... Elle chassait bien vite cette idée de sa tête et peu après, Kitty,Malicia et Ava tirèrent leur cavalier vers la piste de danse. Hailey les regarda s'amuser, assise sur une chaise d'un des nombreuses petites tables. Elle regarda les autres personnes qui dansaient. Par un quelqu'onte miracle, Tornade avait réussit à faire danser Wolverine. Celui-ci, à la surprise de tout le monde, dansait très bien ! Hailey sourit en regardant cette scène. Piotr semblait mal à l'aise un peu de danser, il n'aimait pas vraiment cela mais le fesait surtout pour que Kitty soit heureuse. Et elle l'était : un sourire s'affichait continuellement sur ses lèvres. Malicia et Bobby dansaient très bien, et eux aussi souriaent tout le temps. En fait, tout le monde semblait très heureux, sauf elle-même...

Elle passa la majorité de la soirée assise, mais Kitty et Malicia la forcèrent à venir danser avec eux. Elle retrouva donc le sourire vite et ce laissa aller au rythme de la très bonne musique qui jouait. Elle dansa environ 15 minutes, puis une musique lente commença ... C'était la 3e de la soirée, et Hailey alla se rasseoir alors que les couples s'enlaçait sur la piste de danse. Donc, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table ou elle allait s'asseoir, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Warren qui semblait gêner, mais heureux.

-Tu veux danser ? _,demanda-t-il._

Hailey le regarda, les yeux exhorbité. IL voulait danser avec ELLE ? Elle devait rêvée ! Elle accepta, et s'avança donc avec lui sur la piste. Elle enroula ses bras autour du coup de l'ange, tandis que lui posait ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle était très gênée, bien que sans vouloir le démontré, elle avait attendue toute la soirée qu'il l'invite. Et sans le vouloir, elle c'était mis à l'apprécier de plus en plus. Même à l'aimer, peut-être...

Warren, quant à lui, pensait la même chose. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la forêt, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à elle. Elle et son beau visage, elle et son caractère, elle et tout, quoi ! Il l'aimait, c'était évident. Mais il avait tellement peur qu'elle le déteste... Seulement, en regardant son regard, à cet instant, il était sur qu'elle éprouvait la même chose pour lui. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il baissa légèrement la tête... Un peu plus ... Puis commença à fermer les yeux...

-Hailey, t'es plus assise sur ta chaise ,_dit Ava en arrivant des toilettes._

Warren lacha Hailey aussi vite que si il y avait eu un feu. Il rougit un peu, puis regarda Ava. Hailey regardait aussi Ava, mais elle la maudissait d'être arrivée à ce moment !

-On dirait que non, _marmonna Hailey_.

-Je suis contente que tu sois heureuse ce soir, Hailey. _,dit Ava en souriant sincèrement._

Hailey la dévisagea quelques instant. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit sincère ? Après tout, elle avait déjà été tràs proche, alors pourquoi elle lui mentirait ? Elle lui sourit.

-Merci...

Donc, la soirée se passa à merveille. Bien que Warren ne re-demanda pas à Hailey de danser avec lui, elle était tout simplement heureuse et s'amusait beaucoup. Elle aimait la musique, la décoration et ses amis...Cette soirée était la plus parfaite de toute son existence. En plus, elle avait pardonnée à Ava. Elle comprenait très bien que sa meilleure amie avait pu être assez...Énervante ! N'est-ce pas ce que toutes les filles feraient si le plus beau gars leur demanderait de venir au bal ? Enfin, elles s'amusaient beaucoup et Kitty et Malicia jettaient toujours des regards en coin à Ava. Elles, elles ne l'aimaient pas. Pas du tout même. Mais Hailey ne s'En fesait guère avec cela ce soir.

À la fin de la soirée, qui se termina beaucoup plus vite que tout le monde l'aurait voulu, tout le monde sortirent de la salle un par un, ou avec leur partenaire... Hailey, Ava, Warren, Kitty, Malicia, Piotr et Bobby étaient restés un peu plus longtemps, mais décidèrent ensuite de partir.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du hall d'entrée, ils entendirent des voix.

-Bonjours Scott , _dit le professeur Xavier_

-Scott ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ,_dit Ororo._

-Je suis content d'être revenu...Cet solitude m'a été bien utile. Mais ici, qu'y-a-t-il de nouveau ? La mutante que nous devons caché est-elle arrivée ,_dit Scott Summers._

-Elle est la. Et nous fesons tout pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dans les mains de Magneto. Nous la surveillons de près, ne t'inquiète pas. _,dit Ororo en souriant._

-Et puis, elle nous sert d'appat. Si Magneto désire tant l'avoir, alors il devra venir ici. Et nous le massacrerons...,_ajouta Logan d'un air lugubre._

-Oui, Logan. Mais nous devons faire attention. Elle est une arme très dangereuse... Elle ne doit pas tombé entre de mauvaises mains.

-Kitty,Malicia,Bobby,Piotr et Warren se charge d'elle. Ils se sont mit amis avec elle le plus tôt possible, comme il en était convenu. Ils jouent leur rôle à merveille., _dit Tornade._

Hailey n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle savait très bien qu'ils parlaient d'elle... Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle à part elle et Ava, et elle savait qu'Ava était moins puissante qu'elle-même. Mais pourquoi parlait-il d'elle comme cela ! Ils l'a prenait pour une simple 'chose' ou quoi ! Elle les détestait. Elles les haissait profondémment. Alors pendant tout ce temps, tout n'avait été qu'une plaisanterie ? Ceux qu'elle croyait être ses amis ne l'avait jamais été. Ils ne fesaient que jouer le jeux pour ne pas qu'elle parte avec Magneto ! Elle qui leur avait tout confié, elle c'était fait roulé comme une débutante. Pourant, elle aurait tellement du se douter de tout... Des petits regards furtifs, des secrets qu'ils lui cachaient...Et même Warren. Warren, le même qu'elle aimait, avait aussi fait semblant ! Ses 'amis' tentèrent de lui parler, mais elle essuya des larmes de rages sur ses joues et se dirigea vers le petit groupe d'adulte.

-Un appat ! Une arme ! C'est tout ce que je suis pour vous ! _,hurla Hailey._

-Hailey, tu... tu as entendue ! _,dit Ororo, pétrifiée._

-Bien sur que oui ! Tout n'était qu'une plaisanterie, ici ! Vous m'avez tous trompé ,_hurla-t-elle encore._

-Hailey... Tu es mon amie, je dois te dire ce qui se passe... _,commença Kitty._

-Mon amie ! Mon Amie ! Je n'ai jamais été ton amie ! Tu ne fesait que joué la comédie ! _, cria-t-elle de plus belle en se tournant vers Kitty._

-C'est pas pour cela que je te considère pas comme mon amie !

-Et bien moi, je ne considère plus personne ici comme mes amis. Vous m'avez mentis... Je ne suis qu'un appat. Une arme qui ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaise mains,c'est ça ? Est-ce qu'ils vous ont payé pour faire ça ? Ou bien vous ont-il promis une place dans l'équipe officielle des X-Men ?

-Hailey, arrête de hurler... ,_dit Malicia._

-La ferme ! Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste tous ! _,hurla-t-elle en pleurant._

Hailey les regarda un à un. Tout ses visages qu'elle avait considéré comme étant ses amis, tout ça, c'était fini. Tout n'avait été qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Comme le reste de sa vie, de toute façon. Mis à part Ava, elle n'avait jamais eu de réel amis, pourquoi avait-elle penser que cela changerait maintenant ? Ses rêves du futur venait tout simplement de se détruire. Elle avait prévus tant de chose à faire avec eux, maintenant tout c'était envolé en fumée. Ava finit par prendre la parole.

-Et bien, et bien... Les X-Men sont démasqués. Une bande de plaisantains qui ne savent pas garder des secrets... Magneto, au moins, c'est ce qu'il fait et ne ment pas à son équipe. Hailey, vient avec moi. Viens rejoindre les rangs de Magneto, et il te considèrera toujours comme un des siens. Il saura te montrer du respect, lui... _,dit Ava avec un sourire de victoire._

Hailey la dévisagea. Elle était avec Magnéto ? Jamais elle ne l'aurait crue...Alors Warren avait dit vrai. Mais sérieusement, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle lui proposait d'avoir une vie sans mensonge et surtout sans X-Men ? Alors elle allait accepter.

-Je viens avec toi. J'en ai marre d'eux. Je les déteste_. ,dit Hailey en montrant du menton le petit groupe._

-Hailey, non ... ,_dit Kitty,suppliante._ Nous sommes tellement désolé !  
-Ouais. Moi aussi. Je suis désolé d'avoir vu clair dans votre jeux et de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.Allez, viens Ava. On n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Hailey sortit immédiatement du hall, ne pouvant plus rester dans la même salle que les autres. Elle ne prenait même pas le temps d'amener ses affaires, elle irait à la banque et prendrait l'argent de son compte pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Ava la suivit, jettant un dernier regard victorieux sur les X-Mens. Elle avait gagnée la partie.

Elle prit sa voiture et alla avec Hailey en ville, pour s'acheter des vêtements et ensuite ils retourneraient chez Magneto.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Ah Non J'aime pas Tro ce Chapitre xD_

_Sa ma pris Koi .. Preske un Mois à Écrire ?_

_Et je L'aime pas. J'aime pas Commen je l'ai Écri .._

_Ça fai Nunuche Lolle !_

_Bon Ben REVIEWS Kan Meme ! _

_J'ai Reçu bocou de Review pr Lotre Chapitre Alors j'espère en recevoir autant !_

_Rock'xanne_


	11. Dans l'autre Camp

_Allooo !_

_Bah Après ce Chapitre, Il en restera QUE DEUUUX O !  
Et Oui L'histoire d'Haiely touche à Sa fin !_

_J'ai rien a dire xD_

_Bon alors Place à l'histoire..._

**La Clée**

**Chapitre 11 :  
Dans l'autre Camp**

Hailey était assise sur une petite colline, un peu éloigné de son nouveau camp. La Confrérie. Pas mieux qu'elle l'avait imaginé, rien ne l'a impressionée lorsqu'elle est arriver. Des jeunes et des moins jeunes tous assis près d'une trentaine de tente, en train de discuter sur la guerre qui se préparait. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, donc hier soir, Ava l'avait tout de suite menée à Magneto, qui l'avait regardée avec ce sourire si étrange, et il lui avait un peu expliquer en quoi consisterait la bataille. En gros, celle-ci allait être sanglante.

Elle se souvenait aussi des regards des autres membres de la Confrérie. Callisto l'avait à peine regardé, apparament jalouse de quelque chose, mais Hailey ne savait pas quoi. Pyro lui avait sourit, mais Ava lui avait ensutie dit que ce n'était qu'un dragueur sans importance. Et tous les autres semblaient pratiquement en admiration devant elle, mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait quitté l'Institut si vite: sous le coup de la fureur, elle avait crût que c'était le meilleur choix, mais maintenant, elle le regrettait amèrement. Si elle avait laissé le temps à ses amis de lui expliquer la situation...Elle secoua la tête et se dit que c'était trop tard et à ce moment, Ava vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Alors, sa va? _,demanda Ava._

-Mouais... Je suis morte de fatigue,mais je ne peux pas dormir...

-Ouais. À cause de la guerre j'imagine. ,_dit Ava en haussant les épaules._

-Ouais...Et puis, à chaques fois que dors, je fais cet affreux cauchemars ou je m'entend crier, mais je ne vois que des lumières. _,dit Hailey en fermant es yeux._

-Probablement un souvenirs de l'expérience scientifique.

-L'expérienec scientifique? Mais de quoi tu parles ?! _,dit Hailey en ouvrant brusquement les yeux et en tournant la tête vers Ava._

-Je te l'avais pas dit ? Bah tu as découvert tes griffes en métals qui sortent de tes doigts, non ? _,demanda Ava._

-Euh...Oui...,_dit Hailey, ne sachant pas trop ou Ava voulait en venir._

-Bah, tu vois, quand mon père à découvert que tu pouvais guérir très facilement, il à décidé de faire un expérience chez toi...Et il t'a mit du métal partout dans le corp, de l'adamantium en faite, et il à fait en sorte que des griffes te sortent des doigts ! Mais bon, tu t'es enfuie alors il n'a pas pu voir comment ton organisme à réagit à cet expérience. , _expliqua Ava, le plus normalement du monde._

Hailey n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors toutes la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit, tous ses rêves et ses nuits d'insomnie, avaient été causé par le père de sa meilleure amie ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourtant, elle savait bien que tout cela était vrai. Mais Ava ne se souciat-elle pas de ce qu'elle avait endurer ? Et tout ce temps, elle savait qu'elle étaut une mutante... Et elle s'en foutait ?

Elle la dévisagea pendant bien longtemps, ne sachant même pas comment réagir tant elle était surprise ! Et pourquoi disait-elle cela d'un ton si.. Si... Indifférent ?! Elle se leva et se mit dos à Ava, confuse.

-Euh...Quest-ce qu'il y a?, _demanda Ava, les sourcils froncés._

-Quest-ce que j'ai !? Tu es en train de me dire que ton père à fait une expérience scientifique illégal sur moi et tu dis ça sur un ton tellement... indifférent ,_dit Hailey, furieuse._

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?! J'y peux rien, moi ! Et puis on peut pas changer le passé je te signale ! _,riposta Ava._

-Ouais...C'est ça.

Hailey soupira et partie plus loin, de l'autre côté du campement de la Confrérie. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi furieuse et confuse de toute sa vie ! Comment quelqu'un de normal pouvait-il faire souffrir autant une jeune fille sans se rendre compte qu'il était en train de pourrire sa vie ? C'était impensable, totalement stupide et fou. Furieuse ? Non. Enragée était plus exacte.

Elle était sur qu'à ce moment, si Ava c'était décidé à venir la rejoindre, elle l'aurait massacrée. Mais Ava ne vint pas, et tout ce passa normalement, enfin, aussi normalment que ce que pouvait faire une bande de mutants hyper indépendants et rebelles. Elle s'assit sur le sol, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle entendit alors des pas derrière elle. Elle soupira rageusement et se tourna vers l'inconnu qui osait dérenger son silence. Elle s'aperçut bien vite que se maudit inconnu était en fait Magneto. Il prit la parole avant elle.

-Chère Hailey... Je vois que tu viens d'apprendre la vérité sur tes griffes..., _dit-il avec un ton faussement compatissant._

Hailey ne dit rien, ce contentant de fixer le vide.

-Veux-tu connaître une autre vérité à ton sujet ? _,dit-il, ne se souciant pas de son silence._

Hailey ne dit toujours rien.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai tenter d'aller te cherher jusque dans cet école...Tu es spécial. Tu sais ?

Hailey esquissa un léger sourire sarcastique. Elle ne se croyait pas spécial du tout.

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu es. La plus puissante des mutants, voilà ce que tu es.

Hailey tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de lui dire cela ?! Elle n'était pas puissante, et surtout pas spécial, elle le saurait si elle l'était, non ?

-Dans ton sang cricule un anti-humain très puissant. C'est un peu comme un poison, vois-tu. Un poison qui n'agit que sur les humains. Pas les mutants...

Hailey fronça alors les sourcils. Un anti-humain ? Il était en train de délirer. Oui, ce vieux fou était séquelle.

-Tu seras notre arme secrète dans cette guerre qui se prépare... Les humains mourront et les mutants prendront leur place dans la société. Quel monde joyeux cela fera-t-il !

Hailey se leva, sous l'impulsion. Alors c'était comme cela qu'elle était traité, ici aussi ?! Comme une simple arme ? Une stupide arme qui détruirait tout les humains... Non, elle ne pouvait pas laissre faire cela. Elle alla l'en empêcher. Quoi qu'il arrive. Elle n'aurait qu'a imaginer un plan, et puis voilà... Elle dévisagea Magneto, puis dit :

-Jamais vous ne vous servirez de moi.

Elle tourna les talons, rentra au camp des mutants puis s'enferma dans une tente qui lui avait été donner et qu'elle n'était pas obligé de partager. Enfin seule, elle éclata en sanglot. Comment avait-elle pu laisser tomber son monde presque parfait dans l'Institut, en compagnie de tout ses amis, pour terminer sa vie ici, dans la Confrérire ? Car elle en était certaine, Magneto la tuerait. Il avait besoin de son sang... Mais elle ne ce laisserait pas faire. Elle était la mutant la plus puissante et elle allait tous leur montré. Elle retrouvera sa vie avec Kitty, Malicia Bobby et les autres et sera de nouveau heureuse.

Enfin, elle l'espérait.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ouf ! DzL J'ai pris beaucoup de temps à Écrire ce Chap' !_

_Mais bon .. Il est Nul. MAIS NUUUUL ! Mais c'est normal._

_Je pouvais pas faire de ce chapitre un bon chapitre, mais il fallait quand même que je le fasse !_

_Désintérêt pour la fic en ce moment, j'ai pu trop envie de l'écrire... _

_Alors sa Risk de prendre du temps avant que les deux derniers chapitres soient en Ligne !_

_MERCI À TOUTE LES REVIEWS, C'EST TRO SYMPA ET CONTINUEZ D'EN ENVOYER !_

_Rock'x_


	12. La bataille Finale

_Re-Allooo !_

_Woaa .. Désolé si c'était long avant ke je Poste, Manke D'Inspii !  
Mercii a toute vos Reviews, et à tout ceux qui m'ont supplier de ne pas arrêter la Fic,_

_Ne vous en faites pas, je ne ferais jamais celaaa ! Je fini toujours ce que je commence,_

_Même si parfois c'est Long loll !_

_Bon alors place à l'avant-dernier Chapitre de cette Fic .._

**La Clée**

**Chapitre 12 :  
La Bataille Finale**

Du sang. Des morts. Des cadavres... Tout ceci recouvrais le sol de l'île devenue champ de bataille. La bataille avait été déclarée a peine 8 minutes avant, et déjà, il y avait plusieurs morts dans les deux camps. Charles Xavier était au bout de l'île, controlant par son esprit certains combattant de l'autre camp. Il leur demandait en faite de s'attaquer au vrai vilain, donc Magneto... Et les jeunes mutants l'écoutaient ! Ils se retournaient, et tuait les membres de la Confrérie. Malgré cela, la baguarre n'était pas encore gagnée pour les X Mens, car Magneto offrait une vive résistance. La Confrérie comportant des jeunes et des moins jeunes qui n'avaient pas peur de tuer, ils tuaient effectivement tout sur leur passage. Aucune pitié... Aucune.

Magneto gardait ces mutants les plus puissants au près de lui, de l'autre côté de l'île ou se trouvait son opposant. Évidement, John Allerdyce, alias Pyro, se tenait encore et toujours à ses côtés, tel un soldat vaillant. Callisto se trouvait de l'autre côté, les bras croisée devant elle, l'air pensive, mais surtout attentive. Hailey, elle, se trouvait derrière Magneto, et voyait toute l'horreur de la bataille se dérouler sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour tenter d'aider ses amis, si seulement ils l'a concidèraient toujours ainsi.

Elle vit, un peu plus loin, Malicia donner un coup de pieds dans la figure d'un gros colosse. Qui ne broncha pas, bien sur... Malicia ouvrit les yeux, horifiée, mais avant qu'il n'est pu la blesser, ou la tuer en lui cassant tous les os, Bobby émergea de nulle part et glassa le grand homme, qui mourrut avec un expression de surprise au village. Hailey vit Malicia sourire à Bobby en guise de remerciement, et s'en voulut de les avoir abandonner ainsi. Au moins, les X Mens s'entraidaient. Les membres de la Confrérie ne se souciait pas du nombre de mort de leur côtés. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était gagné. Et tuer, bien entendue.

-Sa va ? _,demanda Bobby à sa petite amie._

-Oui..Merci,Bobby. _,dit Malicia en souriant._

Plus loin d'ou se trouvait Malicia et Bobby , elle vit Warren... La seule personne dans ce bas monde qui l'avait comprise en la voyant. Elle vit soudain une mutante apparaître. Elle fit jaillir de ses mains une bulle d'énergie qui frappa Warren sur le côté gauche seulement, car il avait eu le temps de s'esquiver. Hailey se mordit la lèvre, mais elle ne pouvait toujours rien tenter. Pas tant qu'il était la...

Plus loin encore, Kitty apparut de sous le sol, attrapa un homme de la Confrérie, et le renfonça dans le sol jusqu'au épaules. Comme ça, il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'homme la regarda avec un air de mépris et de dégout profond, et Kitty lui sourit. Mais soudainement, un autre homme, encore plus grand et plus costaud que celui qu'elle venait de rentrer dans le sol, apparut par derrière et allait la frapper. Mais juste au moment ou le poing de l'homme aurait du s'abattre sur le visage de la jeune mutante, une poigne d'acier avait arrêté le bras de l'homme et l'homme de fer l'envoya valser d'un simple coup de poing au ventre à l'autre bout du terrain de la bataille.

Kitty sourit à Piotr.

-T'es toujours la au bon moment, on dirait ! _dit Kitty._

-Seulement pour toi ... _,répliqua-t-il, avec un sourire avant de retourner se battre._

Logan aussi était déchaîné. Il tuait tout ce qu'il croisait, jeune ou pas jeune. Il n'avait aucune pitié dans son regard, seulement de la haine profonde. Il enfonçait et ressortait ses longues griffes de métales dans le corps de ses victimes... Comme si il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Hailey regarda ses propres mains, sachant fort bien qu'elle pourrait faire la même chose avec ses propres griffes. Elle ne les avait jamais utiliser, mais ne comptait pas tuer quelqu'un avec. Elle n'avait jamais tuer, et ce n'était pas du tout son but premier.

Soudainement, Magneto leva la main droite. Pyro et Callisto sourient, puis se dirigèrent sur le champ de bataille, en frappant tout ceux sur leur passage. Mais quel genre d'être humain normal pouvait faire cela, se demandait Hailey. Magneto, quant à lui, vola à l'aide d'un pare-choc d'automobile qu'il se servait comme tapis volant, jusqu'à l'endroit ou était le professeur Xavier. Ils semblait discuter... Magneto était probablement en train de menacer le professeur de lâcher son arme secrète dans la baguarre, si il n'abandonnait pas. Arme secrète étant Hailey, bien sur.

-Elle ne va pas t'obéir. _,dit Charles Xavier, d'un ton calme à Magneto._

-Si elle ne le veut pas, je serai donc forcer de la tuer... Que se serait dommage.

-Elle est plus forte que toi.

-Tu l'as rendu faible. En ayant des amis, tu l'as rendu atrocement faible, Charles_.,dit Magneto d'un ton accusateur._

-Je n'ai fais que lui donner une vrai vie...

-Cette vie va bientôt s'achever_., répliqua Magneto._

Et pendant qu'ils discutaient, Hailey en profita.

Elle se dirigea vers le bout complètement de l'île. Le bout étant une falaise, ce fait lui serait soudainement très utile pour faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle fixa les rochers pointus au bat de la grande falaise, et sans y attendre, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Warren Worthington, et non le moindre. La seule personne qui pourrait la faire changer d'idée... Il la regardait avec un air d'incompréhension total. Hailey se retourna très lentement vers lui, ne voulant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Que comptais tu faire ?, _lui demanda Angel._

-Ça... Ça ne te regarde pas...

Angel fronça les sourcils. Il la regarda, et prit son menton entre sa main gauche. Il fut surprise de voir apparaître, sur ce visage si parfait, des larmes. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, ses ailes formant comme un bouclier autour d'eux.

-Tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ,_chuchota-il._

-Je .. Je suis désolé ! _, dit-elle et elle éclata en sanglot amère._

Warren referma son étreinte sur elle, et il ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours détesté voir les gens qu'il aimait avoir de la peine.Il déssera son étreinte, et la regarda, essuyant ces larmes avec son doigt.

-C'est rien. T'avais le droit d'être frustré... Je l'aurais aussi été.

Hailey hocha la tête et regarda par dessus l'épaule de Warren. Il y avait de plus en plus de mort... Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle se tourna vers Angel.

-J'ai tout de même provoqué cette guerre, je te rapelle...

-Mais non. Elle aurait eu lieu, même si Magneto ne t'aurais pas eu. Il aurait forcément trouvé un moyen de t'atteindre.

Hailey hocha la tête. Il avait parfaitement raison, comme d''habitude... Elle savait que ce qu'elle voulait par contre, pourrait changer quelques chose... Le cour de l'histoire, qui sait ? Elle sourit à Warren, sècha ses larmes et se retourna. Alors qu'elle prenait son élan, elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Elle ne se retourna pas, et frema les yeux.

-Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie.

-C'est la seule façon ! Comme ça, Magneto ne pourra pas anéantir la race humaine à cause de moi...

-Quoi ,_dit Warren en fronçant les sourcils_.

-Si je ne le fais pas, Magneto me tuera de sa main en fesant couler mon sang et en tuant tout les humains en répendant mon sang dans le réservoir d'eau de la ville. Mon sang est un anti-humain. Tout contact humain avec mon sang provoquerait la mort immédiate de la personnne. Je sais ce que je fais... Et je n'ai pas le choix.

-Tu as le choix d'aller tuer cet enfoiré de Magneto. Tu en est capable, tu es la mutante la plus puissante, et sa je le sais.,_dit Warren en prenant son visage entre ses mains._

Hailey commença à nouveau à pleurer. Elle aprocha finalement son visage de Warren et l'embrassa... Elle recula légèrement et murmura :

-Je suis désolé.

Et à ce moment, elle se jetta de la falaise.

------------------------------------------------------

_MouAaA ! Rire cruel et Sadique _

_Avouez que jamais vous n'auriez imaginé cela..._

_Mais qui sait ? Un rétablissement possible d'Hailey ? Ou bien .. Sa mort ?_

_Vous allez devoir patienter pour le savoir )_

_Mais pour avoir la suite, il faut m'envoyer des REVIEWWS !_

_Je ne travaille tout de même pas pour rien .. _

_Rock'x _

→ _¤ ←_


	13. La Fin

_Mercii Pour les Reviews !_

_C'est le denier Chapitre !_

_Ehh Oui ! Déjà... 13e et Dernier Chapitre !_

_Bon au lieu d'être sentimentale, je vais commencer le Fameux .._

_FINAL CHAPTERRR )_

_( Il est trèees Court ! )_

**La Clée**

**Chapitre 13**

**La Fin**

Il fesait un temps radieux.

Les X-men ainsi que tous les élèves de l'Institut étaient tous assis sur de nombreuses chaises noires, à l'extérieur, dans la cours de l'école. Chacun avait une mine très basse, et personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. On aurait ou entendre une mouche volé. Warren Worthington troisième du nom était assis dans la première rangée, et serrait les dents et les poings au point d'en avoir les jointures blanches. Il repensait à la bataille qu'il y avait eu il y a deux jours à peine.

Après qu'Hailey se soit laisser tomber de la falaise, une sorte de boules d'énergie bleuâtre avait formé bulle autour de l'île.Tout le monde c'était arrêté de bouger, pour contempler l'étrange phénomène. Charles Xavier avait souris, tandis que Magneto avait regardé le spectacle avec horreur. Ils savaient tous ce qui venait de se passer. C'était si évident... Tout était terminé. L'espèce de bulle semblait les apaisés, tous, sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Ils n'avaient plus envis de se battre et de s'arracher le coeur.

La bataille auquel chaques mutants présent se livrait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes venait de s'achever. Magneto replia ses troupes, beaucoup moins nombreuses qu'au début, et partit. Loin. Très loin. Il n'avait plus de raison de se battre, car ce qu'il voulait venait de se tuer. Le professeur Xavier avait regardé chaqu'un de ses X Mens, et avait annoncé que la bataille était terminé, et qu'ils retournaients tous à l'Institut. Tous avait des blessures plus ou moins graves, seul Logan était intacte grâce à son pouvoirs. Avant la cérémonie, Charles Xavier avait tenu à ce que tous les X Mens soit guérit. Et grâce à une technologie avancé, c'était fait.

Aujourd'hui se tenait donc les funérailles de la mutante grâce à qui tout c'était terminée. Hailey Darwin était morte, mais morte en héroine c'était certain. Ils avaient tous tenu à lui faire un grand honneur, avec une grande cérémonie et tout ce qui va avec.

Le professeur Xavier se tenait en avant de cet assemblé, sur sa chaise roulante, mais ayant tout de même un air fière sur son visage. Il débuta finalement la cérémonie.

-Bienvenue, chers élèves... Aujourd'hui est un jour si ensoleillé, mais en même temps si sombre... En effet, nous avons perdue une personne chère à nos coeur, Hailey Darwin. J'ai demandé à un de vos compagnon de faire un discour. Je fais donc place à Monsieur Warren Worthington, que vous connaissez sans doute sous le nom de Angel.

Warren se leva de sa chaise, et alla se placer devant tout le monde, derrière le micro. Il tremblait légèrement, mais personne ne sembla le remaquer. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis débuta.

-Comme vous le savez, Hailey Darwin est décédée... Je me sens privilégié, car c'est à moi qu'elle a dit ses derniers mots. Et croyez-moi, elle n'aurait pas souhaiter mourire ainsi. Elle ne méritait pas de mourire ainsi, en tout cas. Une fille débordante d'énergie, une mutante extraordinaire, et une amie vraie et sincère. Voilà ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle sera à jamais dans nos coeurs.

Warren fut un moment silencieux. Il regarda son discours, puis le mit dans sa poche de pantalon noir et regarda l'assemblé. Pourquoi disait-il toutes ses conneries ? Hailey était bien plus que cela. C'était la fille qui avait stoppé la guerre entre les mutants. Et c'était aussi la mutante qu'y avait capturé son coeur.

-Vous savez quoi ? Hailey aurait détesté tout cela. Elle détestait les discours et les jours tristes. Elle n'aurait pas voulue qu'on la pleure, mais comment pourrait-on en faire autrement ? Nous l'aimions. Elle était tout ce que chacun voulait être. Elle était forte et fière, mais si douce et si généreuse à la fois. Personne ne l'égalait, et personne ne pourra jamais la remplacé. Je l'ai trouvé un jours dans la forêt, invulnérable et seule. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était, mais déjà, elle était beaucoup plus que chacun de nous. Je suis persuadé que depuis qu'elle avait su que Magneto la recherchait, elle savait qu'elle devrait un jour se suicider pour le bien de tous. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui fait une cérémonie comme celle-la ? On devrait se réjouir. Non pas qu'elle soit morte, mais bien car elle à su mettre un terme à cette guerre. Alors moi je dis terminons ces foutu funérailles, et sourions à nouveau !

Il se tourna vers la grande tombe d'Hailey, et y déposa la rose qu'il avait dans les mains. Il murmura un simple _Je t'aimerai toujours_, puis se tourna et traversa l'allée entre les rangées de chaises pour aller vers le lac derrière l'Institut. Il fut acclamé par un tonnerre d'applaudissement, et toutes les personnes présente c'étaient levé pour le féliciter. Malicia et Kitty pleuraient à chaudes larmes, mais Bobby et Piort étaient là pour elles, pour les consolées. Ororo arborait un sourire fier. Logan avec ce qui ressemblait lui aussi à un sourire sur les lèvres. Charles Xavier semblait penser, le regard perdu à travers ses étudiants qui applaudissaient et pleuraient.

Une larme roula sur la joue du bel ange, assis près du lac, l'air pensif et ailleur.

Il venait de dire adieu à sa belle... Pour toujours. Mais il n'était pas aussi triste que l'on pourrait le penser. Car même partie, Hailey était toujours dans son coeur, et dans le coeur de Kitty, Malicia, Bobby, Piotr et les profs de l'Institut, tel qu'Ororo, Logan et Charles Xavier.

Soudain, un rayon de soleil éclaira le visage de Warren, et il leva la tête vers le ciel...

Et sourit.

Oui... Car même si Hailey était partie, elle était toujours là.

Il le savait...

Il le sentait...

Elle veillerait sur eux...

Pour toujours .

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ta ta ta tan tann tan tannnn ! FIIIN !

Woow ..

J'ai commencé cette fic le 20 Avril 2006, et j'la termine le 22 Janvier 2007 ! ( Il était tant xD )

En gros, je voudrais vous remercier ..

Merci d'avoir fait de cette fic celle avec le plus de review dans les Fics Francophone de X Men !

Merci d'avoir envoyer autant de Review !  
Merci de m'avoir encourager, et de m'avoir dit que vous vous sentier proche d'Hailey, et que vous étiez à ses côtés !

Merci pour tout cela ..

Je vais sans doute écrire une autre Fanfic. C'est sur ! Quand ? Aucune idée !

En fait, je risque de choisir l'un de ces sujets :  
Eragon, The Covenant, Lords of the Rings, Harry Potter ( peu probable ) , Justice League, Fantastic Four, Stars War, Yours, Mine and Ours, Sky High ..

J'ai une idée pour chacun de ces sujets, alors je sais pas trop laquelle prendre ... Vous me conseiller quoi, vous ?

J'ai aussi pensée à une suite à La Clée ... Et plus j'y pense, plus des idées me viennent en tête...

Si vous avez des idées de Fic, vous pouvez me les envoyer !

Et rester au courant de ce qui se passe avec moi, car une histoire risque d'arriver dans les 2 prochains mois.. ( Si je peux ! )

BebYee !

Je Vous Aime Tous !

Rock'x

-xx-


End file.
